Home for the holidays
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: After a long shift at the hospital, Sakura recieves a surprise. A/N please don't hate. This is my second story. This is just an idea that popped into my head and I decided to write it. Thanks :)
1. Shocking surprise

There was a chill in the air. Snow was starting to stick to the ground and make the village look like a winter wonderland. I was walking home from my 19 hour shift at the hospital. I pulled my scarf tighter and held my jacket closer. It was three weeks until Christmas, but it seemed that it was already here.

It has been 8 years since Sasuke left the village. I always walk on the major road so I can stop and sit on the bench every once in a while. I am not a fan girl anymore but I can honestly say that I still love him. Naruto tells me that I shouldn't stop here, but I ignore him.

When I reached my front door I quickly unlocked it so I wouldn't freeze to death. As I went to turn on the light, I saw the red sharingan blazing in his eyes. He pushed me straight into the door with his arm across my chest. You could see his smirk in the pitch black.

"Well, well. It has been awhile hasn't Sakura?" His eyes stared straight at mine. The way his voice sounded was a major turn on. I couldn't show that he was affecting me at all. So I tried to come up with a response.

"Yeah, I miss waking up on a stone bench. What are you doing here Sasuke? Finally decided to come home?"

"As you know, I killed my brother. So yes, I decided to come back willingly. Naruto was excited about it. I figured you would be too." His smirk was almost covering his whole face. He was so confident and cocky. I can not, and I mean CAN NOT, let him know that I did miss him.

"Why are you here Sasuke? Answer me now!"

"My dear Sakura, I was ordered by Tsunade to stay with you until the Uchiha complex is completely restored. Which means that I will be living with you for at least two weeks."

He turned on the light as my jaw dropped. How could she do this to me? She knows that I am still in freaking love with him!

He let me go and I went straight to the spare bedroom and started cleaning. I had to clean everything. Vacuum, dust, change sheets, clean the windows, and take down all the personal pictures. I was ignoring my inner while I cleaned the bathroom. She was in a worse rage than I was. It took me about 45 minutes to clean both rooms, I went back into the living as he was sitting on the couch looking through my scrapbooks and photo books.

"Your room is ready. Its the second door on the left. The bathroom is across the hall. You have your own TV with almost all the stations. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow. We will also get you more clothes tomorrow"

He just nodded. I walked back to my master bedroom. I had my own bathroom which had a walk in shower, a jacuzzi tun, double sinks, and a full make up room. I was able to build my own home a couple years ago. I have two spare bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room, two other bathrooms and a library. I slammed my door on accident and started undressing as I walked to my shower.

When I was finished scrubbing away the stress of the day. I brushed my hair, I let it grow out and it was down to my hips. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in a over sized t-shirt and booty shorts. I walked into the dining room, ignoring the Uchiha watching television. I started decorating the Christmas tree. All of rookie nine and the leaders were going to be eating Christmas dinner at my house.

I was finished decorating all that I had left was to put the star on top. I was standing on a step ladder and standing on my toes. I almost had the star on when I started to fall. I was ready to brace myself for the impact. It never came. I felt someone holding onto me.

"You should really be more careful. If you needed help I would have helped."

He helped me stand up and I quickly regained my footing. I watched him as he walked down the hall to him bedroom. I just stood there for a few minutes and then I walked back to my room and laid in my bed. Today was the craziest day of the year by far.


	2. Shopping

The sun was shining through my window. I grabbed a pillow to cover my eyes from the bright light. I rolled over to look at the clock and it showed 9:15 am. I jumped out of bed and rushed into my bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and then ran to my closet to get dressed. I ran out of my room and didn't realize that Kakashi was standing in my living room.

"Good morning Sakura. Why are you in a rush? Didn't Sasuke tell you that you have the next three weeks off?"

I was dumbfounded. Why in the hell did I have to stay here all day with him? I gave him the death glare. I walked back into my room and changed back into my shirt and shorts. I walked back to the living room and saw Kakashi and Sasuke talking about something. I sat on the love seat and watched as they chatted. I heard a knock at the door and when I opened it I was knocked down my a yellow and orange blur.

"Dammit Naruto! Calm your ass down it is only 9:45 in the morning! Don't make me punch you!"

I was so pissed off. He was always so hyper and it was annoying. Why was everyone at my house? I love them all but this is too much.

"Don't get me wrong I enjoy all of your company, but why is everyone here? I have a ton a errands to run and I still have to finish decorating the house inside and out."

They all stopped talking and you could see the guilt in all there eyes, even Sasuke.

"Unless you all are willing to help please get out."

Naruto sensed the point of my sentence and showed the most ridiculous smile. Kakashi and Sasuke both just nodded. I walked to the dining room and grabbed three huge boxes filled with outdoor Christmas lights. I handed those to Naruto. I gave Kakashi a broom and other cleaning supplies for cleaning the inside. Sasuke sensed that he was going to have to go with me.

"Alright, we should be back in about two hours. I want the inside cleaned and all the outdoor lights done. I will cook you guys dinner tonight so Naruto invite Hinata over."

They both nodded and went straight to work. I ran back to my room and got dressed in a long cream sweater, black leggings, and black furry boots. I grabbed my coat and we left to go to the clothing stores.

"So Sasuke, what clothing are you going to need? I know you will need shoes and a coat."

I was trying to start a conversation. I didn't want these two hours to be completely silent. He sensed the tension and went along with it.

"I am going to need boxers, socks, jeans, pants, shirts, undershirts, sleep clothes, and maybe a couple of sweater. I will need shampoo and stuff like that."

I nodded and we arrived at the clothing store. I walked up to the store owner. I told them everything that he would need and two men took him to the back to get his measurements. After 45 minutes there was a huge stack on the check out counter. They rang all of it up and I paid. Sasuke was carrying 4 bags full of clothes, shoes, and other things. We walked to the grocery store, talking a little along the way about the clothes store. When I walked in I grabbed a buggy and told him to do the same. He followed me as I went down every aisle and grabbed at least 4 items from every aisle. When the two buggies were almost overflowing we checked out and left.

"So, you never really answered my question Sasuke."

"And what was that?"

"Why did you come back? I mean why come back after being gone for so long?"

"There are many reasons. I will tell you in due time."

I took this as a promise and continued walking. The load was starting to get heavy. I had five bags and he had seven. I was glad when I saw my house. Naruto was still getting the lights up, but it looked very nice. When we walked in Kakashi was watching TV. I went straight to the kitchen to put up all the groceries away. Sasuke put the bags of food he was carrying on the table and went to his room to put away his bags. I turned around and he forgot one of his bags on the table. I grabbed it and walked to his room. I knocked and he answered. I was eye level with his bare chest. He was in amazing shape. A couple scars showed, but he had a six pack and well toned muscles. I was keeping the drool in.

"You left this on the table."

He mumbled a thank you and shut the door. I walked fast back to the kitchen to keep my mind off of one thing: sex with Sasuke.


	3. Lets party

Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Sasuke and myself were all sitting at my dining table enjoying barbeque chicken with salad, macaroni, and cooked red potatoes. They all had a full plate, but I barely had anything on mine. I was too busy thinking about what happened earlier. I never knew he would have this effect on me.

_**'Of course he has this effect. He is a sexy god. I mean look at him.'**_

'You are so not helping right now! I don't want to be thinking about this! I still have to deal with him for two weeks! You better behave though, no trying to take over.'

_**'Yeah sure whatever, but if I see that you're bombing every chance with him I am going to save us both.'**_

I ignored that comment. My inner was so annoying. I pushed my food around with my fork. I would take bites every once and awhile. I watched as Naruto was trying to get Sasuke to take on in a eating contest. After 10 minutes of Naruto whining he accepted. They each had to eat a plate full of macaroni. I laughed as Sasuke smoked Naruto. In a blink he was done and he didn't have it smudged all over his face like Naruto.

At 7:30 they all left. Sasuke and I sat in the living room watching either a Christmas movie or a cheesy comedy movie. I was dying to know his reasons for coming back. I wanted to know what drove him back into the gates of the leaf. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"When are you going to tell me why you came back?"

He chuckled and looked straight at me with a smirk.

"Impatient are we? I guess I could tell you one of my reasons. I guess that you could say that I missed everyone. I got tired of the people I would meet. I missed Naruto's constant bickering and wanting to compete in everything. I missed Kakashi always being late to everything. I missed your constant worrying about my well being."

"You missed me? Of all people you missed me?"

"Yes Sakura I did. Did you think I liked leaving you on that bench? I wanted to take you with me, but it was too dangerous. I didn't want you to get caught in all the fighting, but you ended up in it anyways."

I just stared at the TV and kept it all in. I got up and walked straight to my bedroom. I locked my bedroom door and ran into my bathroom. I took a nice long shower. I was either crying or screaming or both. I got out and blow dried my hair. I grabbed my phone and called Ino.

"Ino pig, lets go party! I need to get out of the house. Things are too emotional here."

"About time forehead. I'll call all of rookie nine. You get yourself and Sasuke ready. Club Slug at 9?"

"Sound great! See ya!"

I walked into the living room and he was still watching TV.

"Alright rookie nine is going out so go get ready. We are going to the club so that should tell you what to wear. We are leaving here at 8:30."

He just grunted and got up. I ran back to my room to pick out an outfit. I walked into my closet and went to the party section. I was having a hard time between a body tight black dress that was sequenced with one shoulder that was long sleeved or a skin tight navy blue dress that was long sleeve with a bunch of cut outs and showed a lot of cleavage. I chose the navy blue one with black pumps and a navy blue clutch.

I went back to my bathroom and started to curl my hair. Then I went to my make up room and applied foundation, powder, eye liner, mascara, and red lip gloss. I put on a strapless black lacy bra with a matching thong. I got dressed then I went and knocked on Sasuke's door. When he stepped out my thong almost fell off.

He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve silk polo with the top two buttons undone so you could see his dark gray t-shirt. He had on black shoes. He looked amazing to say the least. He just smirked and started walking to the door. We put on our coats and left for the club.

When we arrived at the club I showed him the way to rookie nine's special booth. They had a booth reserved for us all the time since we usually do this at the spur of the moment. I saw Ino all over her fiance Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruto were cuddled up drinking their favorite sake. Neji and Tenten were dancing on the floor. Tenten gets crazy after a couple shots. Kiba and Lee were having a drinking contest. Choji was eating chip as usual.

"About time forehead! Come on lets do some shots!"

All I did was laugh and grab a shot. The alcohol felt amazing going down. I was not going to regret anything I did tonight. I saw Sasuke sitting uncomfortably in the booth. I grabbed two shots of vodka and sat beside him.

"Come on Sasuke loosen up."

I handed him a glass and we drank it in a second. I could tell Sasuke felt more relaxed now. I got us more and before we knew it, all of rookie nine was on the dance floor practically wasted. Ino and I were dancing together, Shikamaru grabbed Ino away from me and at the same time Sasuke grabbed me. I was so going to take advantage of this. I started to dance with him. My hips swayed back and forth with the music and his hands were resting on my waist and slowly going lower. I turned around and received a full blown kiss. When it ended I was in shock.

"Maybe we should leave."

He whispered in my ear and I just nodded. I found Ino dry humping Shikamaru and I figured I would talk to her later. I was about to get what I always wanted.


	4. Amazing night

I stumbled as we reached my house. As soon as I opened the front door his mouth was on mine. My head was swimming from the alcohol and the pure pleasure I was having right now. I was all hot and there was only way for me to cool off. Sasuke picked me up and carried me to my bed. He laid me down on the softness of my king bed. He started to take off my shoes and slowly unzipped my dress leaving me only in my thong and bra.

"Naughty Sakura. I never would have imagined that you wore skimpy thongs."

I melted even more. I swear he did things to me that I never thought he could do. He went to take off my thong and I stopped him.

"This isn't fair Sasuke-kun. Let me get some of those clothes off of you."

He kicked his shoes off and plopped on the bed. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it off of him. Next I pulled off his t-shirt. Kami his body was amazing. I unbuttoned his jean and he switched our positions. He ripped off his jeans, leaving him in only his black silk boxers. He pulled off my underwear and undid my bra leaving me exposed to the chilly air. He started kissing my neck. He left butterfly kisses down to my breasts. He sucked on one nipple and grope the other one and he switched to the other one. I would let my moans escape. He started kissing down to my lower region. He spread my legs apart so he could get the full view. I guess he was surprised that I was waxed down there.

He started licking me and I was in heaven. I moaned so loud I thought the neighbors would here us. When he was done he took off his boxers. He positioned himself at my entrance. He looked at me waiting for the go ahead. I nodded and he quickly entered me. I cried out in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry Sakura."

He wiped the tears away and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. When all the pain was gone I started moving. He started to thrust in and out. At first in was slow, but he started to speed up with the need. I felt something get tighter and tighter in my stomach. I was about to go over the edge.

"Sasuke-kun I'm about to cum."

I never wanted this to end. After all the years of wishing he could come back and be with me. I was in pure bliss.

"Me too Sakura."

After a couple more thrust we both climaxed together. He held me close as we laid on our sides. He pulled the blanket over us. I was afraid to cuddle closer to him but he pulled me closer. We started to drift into sleep.


	5. Morning after

I was really warm when I woke up. I felt two strong arms wrapped around me. I turned over to see that Sasuke was the one holding me. I sat straight up and he jumped up too. I looked around and saw all of our clothes all over the place.

"Did we really do that last night?"

"Yes we did Sakura. I thought you realized what you were doing. I mean the alcohol was out of my system about the time we started. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sasuke. I mean as long as it was you. I'm not mad, but what does this make us?"

He looked around thinking about the answer to that which made me sad. I really wanted this to mean something to us.

"I guess this means that we are together. I mean if you want to be."

I just nodded. He grabbed me and gave me a kiss. I went to stand up but my knees wouldn't hold me up and I fell. Sasuke helped me up.

"Maybe a nice hot shower will help your muscles."

He helped me into my shower and he got in with me. He slowly started to wash my body and when he was finished he washed my hair for me. I felt a lot better after the nice shower. I turned to him and looked at his face.

"I'm going to go get dressed you should go get cleaned up. I also have to clean the sheets after last night."

He nodded, kissed me on the forehead, and left for his room. I ran to my phone and called Ino.

"OMG! Ino pig I have to tell you something!"

"Ughh what is it forehead? I have a huge hangover and your screaming isn't helping."

"Guess what happened last night. Wait, you wont be able to guess because it's that crazy."

"Get to the point Sakura."

"I slept with Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha last night. I don't mean sleep as in resting, I mean sleep as in sex."

"Really? Wow. Sakura you go get it! About fucking time though. Your the last one to have sex out of rookie nine. Even Choji had sex before you."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I feel like a los.. wait even Hinata?"

"Yup. Well I'm going back to sleep. Don't play around too much today. Bye bye forehead."

I hung up the phone and went to get a huge t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I went to the kitchen to cook some breakfast. I scrambled some eggs and cooked some sausage. I was cleaning the pan when Sasuke grabbed me from behind. I giggled as he nuzzled into my neck.

"There is breakfast on the table. I have to go Christmas shopping later. Oh Tsunade said that you need to go by the Hokage Tower. It's about the Uchiha complex."

He shrugged his shoulders. I took this as a sign for 'okay'. I went and changed into jeans and a black sweater and black boots. I grabbed my coat and went out into the snow.

Sasuke P.O.V.

As Sakura walked out of the house I went to my room and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve red shirt and my ninja shoes. I grabbed my coat and went to the Hokage Tower. My mind raced as I walked. Last night was the best night ever. Maybe I should tell her how I really feel. I finally reached the tower. I went to her office and knocked.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and sat in one of the chairs across from her desk. I knew that this was going to be a short meeting.

"So Sasuke Uchiha, the complex should be finished in a week and a half. You will gain all the clans wealth, and we both know that is a fortune."

"Hokage, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go on."

"Well last night Sakura and I became intimate. I have already told you that I care very deeply for her. I do plan on asking her to marry me in a year. I also remember that no protection was used. I would like for you to conduct a physical and give her a pregnancy test."

"I understand. I will tell you this though. Sakura is like my daughter. If you hurt her or use her for the restoration of your clan I will kill you myself."

"I understand."

I went by the Leaf Bank to withdraw money to buy presents for everyone. I knew what I would buy Sakura. I also know she is going to love it.


	6. Healing sesison and a shower

It has been a week since the night Sasuke and I shared. Everything seemed to go back to normal. He started training again with Naruto and Kakashi. I have been trying to finish up my house. I still have to put up stockings,wreaths, and wrap all the presents I bought. I really hope Sasuke likes what I got him.

I was making brownies when I heard the front door open and close. I could hear Naruto whining about his injuries. For someone that wanted to be the hokage, he is such a baby. I walked to the living room and they looked like they had tried to kill each other. Naruto had a broken hand,cuts all over his body, and a gash on his forehead. Sasuke had a sprained ankle, a couple of cuts, and a huge cut on his arm.

"Were you trying to kill each other? You're lucky that I have all my chakra because this is going to take all of it! You both need to chill because it is just training."

"We are sorry Sakura-chan! We were competing and I guess we just got carried away.."

Naruto ranted as I started healing his wounds. It took me about 10 minutes to heal him then I went to Sasuke for his wounds. His took me longer because of all the chakra I used on Naruto. I felt exhausted after that. I need to go back to work! I hate not working or anything. I felt light headed and decided to lay down on the love seat. Before I knew it sleep over came me.

I woke up to the smell of something cooking. It smelled amazing to say the least. I got up to see who was cooking and what it was. I saw Sasuke in the kitchen cooking pork chops with mashed potatoes and salad. I was shocked that he knew how to cook, but I guess living by yourself for so long you learn to take care of yourself. I walked up to him and laid my head against his back. I felt his back vibrate when he chuckled.

"You slept for a while. I'm surprised that you're awake now. You almost drained yourself of chakra. That wasn't smart Sakura."

"I know, but I had to help you guys. I mean that is my job as a medic nin."

"You should go easy on yourself. She gave you these weeks off so you could relax and have fun. She told me you worked yourself to death. You either work 19 hours or for days straight taking soldier pills."

I just sighed. I knew I worked myself to death but I didn't have anything else to do. I didn't have someone waiting on my at home and my mom and dad travel around from country to country since they retired. While I was in deep thought, he turned around so he was holding me close to his chest. He kissed my forehead. Like a complete idiot I blushed uncontrollably. I don't think I could ever get used to Sasuke kissing me or being affectionate.

"Come on lets eat. You don't seem like you had anything to eat today besides the brownies you made."

About the time he said that my stomach started to grow l loudly. I laughed at the timing. We sat at the island bar in the kitchen. I didn't feel like cleaning the huge table and sweeping the room. We ate in silence but it was a nice silence. I washed the dishes and put away the left overs. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to my bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to strip him. He did the same in return.

"Sakura what do you think you doing?"

"I just wanted a nice hot shower with you. Is this so much to ask?"

"Of course not."

He winked at me and pulled me into the shower. The water felt amazing and the way Sasuke was touching me made me even hotter. I wanted him and I was going to have him. I grabbed him by his hair and brought him into a searing kiss. The effect I was having on him was showing. His member was poking me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke let's get out of here and go to my bed."

He quickly turned off the water. He picked me up and bolted to the bed. As he laid me on the bed he entered me. I missed this feeling. He was going slow and I didn't want it soft and slow at least not right now.

"Faster Sasuke-kun."

I breathed out as he quickened up the pace. It felt so good to have him fill me.

"I;m abo..out to cum Sasuke."

"Me too Sak..ura."

Before I knew I climaxed harder than the first time screaming out his name. I saw white as I heard him moan my name. He pulled me on top of him. He stroked my bare back as we drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Tests

I stare out my window and watch the snow fall and built up farther. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I was still wrapping presents. I already wrapped Hinata's and Ino's presents. Kakashi's and Naruto's were in bags full of tissue paper. I still had Shikamaru's, Tenten's, and Sasuke's to wrap. I had to start getting all the food prepped and ready to cook for Christmas dinner.

Sasuke moved back to his house a week ago and I felt lonely around the house. He comes over for dinner every night, but it just isn't the same. I never realized how empty this huge house was. I still haven't seen his house or the Uchiha complex. I also haven't been felling well lately. It feels like I am going to throw up every other hour.

"Sakura?"

I jumped and turned around ready to hit someone. Until I realized it was just Sasuke. He should know better than to scare me.

"You scared the shit out of me! Why in the world would you do... YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

I didn't want him to see his present before he opened it. That would ruin the whole point of the gift. He walked straight out and shut the door. I was afraid that he would think that I didn't want him away. I dropped everything I was doing just to make sure that he didn't leave. I ran out to find him watching a movie in the living room.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was wrapping your present and I didn't want you to see it."

All he did was nod. I guess that was the hint to go finish what I was doing and he would wait. Why was he over here in the first place? Not like it matters anyways. I finished wrapping all the presents and went back out there. He was sprawled out on the couch. I noticed his eyes were closed so I took advantage of this. I ran and jumped on him causing us to roll off the couch and fall on the floor. I couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me. Sasuke's face was priceless, the shock and anger present on his face. Instead of him yelling he did something that I never imagined he would do, he was laughing. I don't mean a little fake laugh, it was a real strong laugh.

"I guess I need to keep my guard up around you. I never know what you are going to do."

He kissed my forehead and picked me up. We laid back on the couch and watched TV. As he stroked my back I lazily drew patterns on his chest with my fingers. It was hard to get used to this side of Sasuke. When we were young he was the strong, quiet type. I mean he still is but he is softer now. I love him and anything that happens to him from now on, I will be there to help.

I guess I dozed off for a little bit, because when I woke up I was in my bed. I hated waking up without him. I went to look at my clock and saw two scrolls on my nightstand, one with the Uchiha symbol the other with the Leaf symbol. I opened the Uchiha one first.

_Dear Sakura,_

_While you were asleep an Anbu sent a scroll from the Hokage. I had a couple errands to run. I turned off the lights and locked the door. Please follow what she says, please. I'll be back sometime tonight. _

_-Sasuke _

I couldn't help the smile on my face. I regrettingly grabbed the other scroll. I was scared to see what it said.

_Sakura,_

_You are to report to the hospital. I need to do a physical and run a check up. Come as soon as you can . I will not allow you not to show up at all. You better be here before 7 pm._

_-Lady Tsunade_

Now I was scared to see what she wanted. Why did I need a check up the day before Christmas Eve? I loved her to death but why can't I sleep! I looked at my clock and it said 4:30 pm. Might as well go ahead and head over there. I grabbed my long, thick black coat and put on my combat boots. I took one step outside and decided to teleport to the hospital. I didn't feel like walking 10 minutes in this weather. I walked through the doors and another nurse took me right to a examine room. I changed into the nasty paper dress and waited for Tsunade.

Before long she entered and went straight to work. She took my height, weight, blood pressure and drew blood. She was fast at what she did and I was glad that I was able to learn from her.

"Now Sakura, I have been informed that you and Sasuke have become intimate. I would like to preform a pregnancy test if you will allow me."

I was startled by how straight forward she was. All I could do was nod and follow instructions. I thought I would be able to tell by myself if I was pregnant or not. I mean I was one of the best medic nins in the village, maybe even the country.

"I will be back in a few minutes with the results. You may change back into your clothes."

I was autopilot. I just starred and pondered while she was processing the test. What am I going to do if I am pregnant? What would Sasuke do? Would he leave and deny the child or stay and help me? A knock at the door broke me out of my trance.

"Sakura, I have the results. Congratulations you are pregnant. Now you know that you will have to come back in a month to have your 2 month check up."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade. I guess I have to tell Sasuke now."

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he will be happy."

I just walked out the door and started walking home. This is crazy! I mean I knew this was going to happen eventually, but so soon? He hasn't even really told me he loves me. The coldness of the snow was weirdly comforting while I walked. I wanted to smile and be ecstatic but at the same time I wanted to cry. In no time I had reached my house. I unlocked my door and walked in. I shed myself of the wet coat and soaked shoes. I saw a soft glow coming from the dining room. I walked in to see Sasuke sitting down with two plates set with food on them and candles burning. I wanted to cry just at the sight.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"I figured we could have our own little Christmas dinner. I know Christmas is in two days,but...I wanted to do this for you. You have done so much for me already."

My eyes started watering. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a searing,loving, passionate kiss. It was soft and filled with so much emotion. When we parted, we stared into each others eyes. His eyes were not cold and empty anymore. There was emotion and a sparkle in his eyes. We sat down and ate in a peaceful silence. He made lasagne and it was amazing. I was thinking about how to tell him. I helped him wash the dishes and put away the rest of the food. He could feel the tention and picked me up and carried me to my bathroom. He started a nice hot bath for me.

"Sasuke you don't have to do this you know. I can take a shower after you leave."

"I want to do this Sakura. Something is wrong and I can tell. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

My throat went sore and my mouth was dry. I wanted to tell him so bad. I had to tell him, I mean it was his child and his heir. I looked at him and found the courage and let it slip.

"Sasuke,I'm...pregnant.."

Author Note!

I need help deciding either one child or twins. I also need help with names! Message me with suggestions. Thanks :)


	8. Christmas Eve part 1

He was in shock. He let me go and just looked at me. This is what I was afraid of! Now he isn't going to help and leave me alone with a child. The tears started to fall down my face and I gaped as he started to rub my stomach. He was on his knees and was rubbing and kissing my stomach.

"I can't believe it. I am going to have a family again."

"You're not mad?"

"Sakura, why would I be mad? This is all I ever wanted. I always wanted you and now everything is going back to normal."

I crouched down and kissed him. I was so happy that he was here for good. I honestly don't know what I would do if he had left and never talked to me again. I couldn't help but kiss him as if I stopped he wouldn't be there anymore. We had to separate to get air,but we didn't let go of each other.

"Lets get you in your bath before it gets cold."

His smile was something I was definitely going to have to get used to. I got undressed and slip into the warm water. It was so relaxing.

"So Sasuke, what are we going to do about houses?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I love my house. I mean I designed literally everything. I know that you want to live in the Uchiha complex. We also can't have the baby going to a different house every other night."

"I guess I didn't think about that. I'm sure we will figure something out. I don't want us to live in separate houses. Don't worry about it right now blossom. We have a little time."

He chuckled the last part. I guess I was worrying a little too much. We did have eight months to plan housing and the other stuff. I laid my head back and let the heat soak into my body. Sasuke sat beside the tub and held my hand. After about 10 minutes the water started to get chilly. I started shivering and Sasuke took this as the sign to get me out. I didn't want him to carry me every where. I mean I could still walk and function. He tried to pull me out and I swatted his hands away. He gave this weird face asking why not.

"I can still walk. You don't have to carry me everywhere. I'm only a month pregnant, not eight."

I took the towel he had and wrapped it around my body. I unplugged the drain and went to brush my teeth. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist just watching what I did.

"I'm going to run home and get stuff so I can stay the night. Is that ok?"

I nodded and put up my index finger telling him to give me a second. I finished brushing my teeth real quick.

"Yeah, just don't make us wait too long. I better not fall asleep without you."

I winked at him so he know I was playing around. He just nodded and 'poof' he was gone. I went to my closet and grabbed a knee length shirt and a pair of panties. I slipped into bed and turned on the TV. I was flipping through channels when I sensed Sasuke was back. I picked a Christmas movie. I loved the holidays but I was tired of the snow and the cold weather. I watched Sasuke enter and walk to my bathroom. He had a routine, shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get dressed, lay in bed and watch TV, then go to sleep. He normally takes about 30 minutes in the bathroom, but he was done in 15. You could say he didn't want to leave me, I mean us alone. When he got in bed he pulled me right to him.

"Touchy touchy aren't you mister. I'm not going to do anything reckless."

"Blossom, it's not that. I just want to be with you. I hate leaving you. I did back then and I still do now, even though I just go home."

I kissed him and went back to watching the movie. I was so tired. Today was a crazy day. I wondered when we would tell everyone.

"When are we going to tell our friends?"

"Whenever you want Sakura. We could tell them on Christmas when we open presents."

"That's perfect."

I started to doze off. I heard the TV and Sasuke's breathing start to even out. A great nights sleep is honestly what I really needed.

I opened my eyes and saw the clock read 4:15 am. I felt like I was going to get sick. I got up too fast but I still ran straight to the toilet. I heard Sasuke get up and come into the bathroom also. He grabbed my hair and held it out of my face. He rubbed my back and I expelled everything that was in my stomach. After about 15 minutes I was finished. I flushed the toilet and when straight to brush my teeth.

"I'm going to go get you some water. Do you need anything?"

"Can you grab the anti-nausea medicine that is in the cabinet beside the sink?"

He nodded and kissed my cheek. I walked slowly back to the bed. I hated getting sick and I knew this was not going to go away over night. Sasuke returned with two pills and a full glass of water. I took the medicine and downed the water. I laid back in bed and cuddled with Sasuke. Letting sleep take me again.

My alarmclock woke me up at 8:00 am. I could tell today was going to be a busy day. I had to start cooking food for tomorrow. Today was Christmas Eve which meant that they would be lighting the Christmas tree. It was obvious that Sasuke was not happy that the alarm was going off so early. I shut it off.

"You can sleep a little longer. I have to start cooking."

I kissed his forehead and pulled the blankets over him. I went and used the bathroom before I did any cooking. I walked very quietly out if the room. I had to start slow cooking the turkey and the ham. I grabbed the turkey and the ham out of the freezer and put them in the sink in a warm water bath to thaw them. Next I grabbed the dry white beans and put them in a bowl of water so they would hydrate and be ready to cook the next morning.

At 9:30 am Sasuke walked into the kitchen still in his pajama pants and t-shirt. His hair was all over the place since he fell asleep with it wet. I gave a bowl, spoon, a box of cereal, and milk. While he ate I made the cheesecake filling in strawberry and raspberry. He ate two bowls full of cereal. He put his dishes in the dishwasher. I don't use it cause normally it's only me, but I was cooking like crazy.

"What did you eat this morning?"

"Oh, umm I haven't really eaten this morning. I have been too busy getting all this ready."

"Sakura! That's not good for you. Come on you have to eat something. What do you want? I'll make you anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"I want chocolate chip pancakes."

He grabbed all the stuff and started to make them. I was able to start the turkey and ham. Everything else I could finish tomorrow morning. Sasuke made me sit down and eat everything he made me. I wasn't that hungry but I had to eat.

"Sasuke will you help me carry the gifts from my room to the tree in the living room? And will you help me move and extra couch from the spare room into the living room also?"

"Sure."

That took use some time because we had to completely rearrange the living room. Now I had two big couches, two love seats, and four chairs. I also put a padding on the fireplace so people could also sit there. It is now 11:00. I was sweaty and needed a shower. I looked at Sasuke and knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Come on."

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into my bathroom. I turned on the shower full blast and the heat all the way up. Things got a little steamy in the shower**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I need help. Please message me any suggestions about the baby. I really can't decide on twins or a single child. Also I need help with names. Thank you so much! **


	9. Christmas Eve part 2

After our alone time in the shower, we got out and got ready for the tree lighting ceremony. Just as I was about to change into my clothes the phone rang. I ran to it right before they could hang up.

"Hello, it's Sakura."

"FOREHEAD! What time are you going to be at the lighting thing?"

"It starts at 5 Ino. I won't be there until 4:15."

"Then you and Sasuke need to come over to the flower shop before. Be here at 3:30."

"Why?"

"Just be here, ok? Alrighty see ya in a few!"

"Wait Ino.."

Before I could respond the line went to dial tone. I love her to death, but I swear to Kami she is so annoying and controling. Oh well,that's why we are best friends. I went to my closet and couldn't decide what to wear. It was hard to pick between a black sweater with my clan symbol on the back or a sparkly silver sweater. I grabbed both and walked to Sasuke.

"Which one?"

He looked back and forth between the two. He pointed at the black sweater. I threw it on the bed and went back to grab a pair of jeans, a white scarf, and my black slip on shoes. Sasuke was almost ready, all he had to do was throw on his sweater. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. When it was straightened it was touching my butt. I need to get it cut, but I have let it grow out since he left. I will never tell him that though. I put on a light eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

I walked back in the room and the clock read 3:00 pm. I looked at Sasuke and he was dozing in and out of sleep. Why was he so tired?

"Sasuke, Ino wants us to come over to her house before. We have 30 minutes before we have to be there."

"Alright, lets leave now."

I wrapped my scarf around my neck and pulled on my jacket. Sasuke threw on his black sweater. He walked out of the room and I realized why he wanted me to wear this sweater. He had his clan symbol on the back of his sweater also. It made me smile. We locked the door and walked hand in hand. We started to walk but in the wrong direction.

"Sasuke where are we going? Ino's flower shop is the other direction."

"I know. I need to grab something from my house real quick. Is that ok?"

"You're taking me to your house?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just I have never been to the Uchiha complex."

"That's because my house wasn't completely ready for you to see it. There was some things that I had to attend to before anyone came over."

I left it at that. I didn't want to over step my boundaries and make him mad. I didn't realize how close I lived to the complex till now. It took less than 5 minutes to walk to. Saying it was huge was an understatement. There were buildings after buildings. We went to the biggest one on the main road. He opened the door and it was beautiful. The old floors had a new life to them. The walls were painted a golden yellow and the dark furniture complemented it amazingly. I followed him into the grand room. There was a small Christmas tree with presents under with bright red and green wrapping paper.

"This is amazing Sasuke. What did you need from here?"

"Follow me."

He sounded happy and sad at the same time. He showed me the way to his back yard. There was a small pond with a little bridge that went over it. There was a small section in the far left corner that was fenced off and there were Sakura trees everywhere. I continued to follow him to the left corner. I was worried what it was. He opened the gate and I saw the tomb stones. It was his mother,father, grandmothers, and grandfathers. Why would he bring me here?

"Sasuke, why did you bring me here?"

"They would've loved you Sakura. My mother was a lot like you. She was caring,loving, and would always surprise us with something new. My father was tough on me while I was growing up,but he loved me even if when it got hard. My grandparents were like normal grandparents, except they were more stuck on old ways."

"Sasuke, I'm sure they are watching over you right now. They always have been."

He grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I knew this was tough for him to do. I pulled on his hands, giving him a smile.

"Come one, lets go. We can come back tomorrow. Lets go see Ino."

We quickly walked back through the house and locked up. We walked in silence, but the village was a noisy mess. All the children were outside playing in the snow while their parents watched from their porches and nodded at their child action reminiscing on their childhood. It didn't take too long to reach the flower shop, but we got there right at 3:30.

"We are here Ino pig! Where are you?"

"Back here!"

I walked into the back room that she had set up as a little living room. Her and Shikamaru were watching TV and cuddled together on the couch. They had been dating for about 2 years. Shikamaru was wrapped around her finger even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone except her and me.

"So Ino why did you make us come over?"

"We have something to tell you!"

"And it is?"

They looked at each other and they both had a ridiculous smile on their face. I gave her an evil look trying to get her to come out with it.

"Well...um..Me and Shika are getting married..and uh I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?!"

I was happy for her. I went to her and pulled her into a hug. Sasuke gave Shikamaru a pat on the back. It was about time that we all started to grow up and be happy.

"So how long are you Ino?"

"About a month. It was after the night at the club."

I started laughing and so did Sasuke. I wanted to tell her so bad. I looked at Sasuke and gave him a puppy dog pout.

"Go ahead Sakura. You can tell them."

I smiled like a complete idiot. I wanted to tell Ino even more now.

"Tell us what forehead?"

"I'm pregnant too! I'm a month along also."

"That means we will have our babies at the same time!"

We hugged and again and shrieked. I was so happy that this worked out like it did. I was ready for September to get here. After our happy dance and watching the weather for tomorrow it was time to leave. We all walked out the flower shop together. Me and Ino were in front and the boys were walking behind us.

"Ino, please do not tell anyone else yet. We were going to tell everyone else tomorrow at my house."

"Don't worry Sakura, I won't. We were going to tell everyone else tomorrow too."

I smiled at how similar we were. I can't believe that we spent the good amount of our childhood fighting over Sasuke. We arrived at the Hokage Tower at 4:15. We found Naruto standing with Hinata, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Kakashi. Naruto was holding Hinata close and Neji was holding Tenten's hand.

"Sakura! Sasuke! You finally made it."

"Dobe why wouldn't we make it?"

"I just thought y'all would stay at home Teme."

"Boys stop it. It's Christmas Eve after all."

We all talked and told stories. Before we knew it Lady Tsunade was talking.

"Merry Christmas everyone. Thank you for being here tonight. Christmas is a time for family and a time for spending time with our loved ones. We have been through a lot as a village. I will say that as a village we all care for each other so much. I will now light the Christmas tree."

She pressed a button and the huge 20 foot tall tree shone with white and red lights. It was beautiful. Many guys grabbed their girl and gave them a kiss. Shikamaru grabbed Ino and kissed her like tomorrow. Naruto gave Hinata a sweet kiss. Tenten kissed Neji causing him to blush. Sasuke spun me around and kissed me with all the passion he had. My knees went weak and I got all tingly. He pulled away and he looked at my blushing face.

"I love you Sakura."

I froze. Did he really just say he loves me? I was in utter shock. I knew that he would say it eventually, but I never knew that it would effect me like this. I couldn't help the tears that fell. He wiped them off my face.

"I love you too Sasuke. I always have."

He gave me a soft hug and kissed the top of my head. I turned around to the others.

"Alright guys, remember be at my house at 4 to eat and we open presents at 6!"

"Okay Sakura! Bye Teme! Be nice to her."

Naruto winked at Sasuke and he blushed. What was he up to? I ignored it because I started to feel sick like this morning.

"Sasuke I don't feel good."

"Alright lets get you home."

He picked me up and 'poof ' we were at my house. I unlocked the door and ran to my toilet just in time. Sasuke held my hair back again, but there wasn't as much this time. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. He helped me change into some pajamas and into bed.

"Goodnight Sakura. I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

He turned off the light and shut my door. I set my alarm to 8:00 am. In no time I was out like a light.


	10. Christmas Day

We were all sitting down at my dining room table enjoying the dinner me and Sasuke made. Naruto and Sasuke were talking smack to each other. Ino and Hinata were talking about clothes and work. I was happy that I went back to work tomorrow. Kakashi and Shikamaru were talking about the upcoming Chunnin exams. That brings back a lot of memories. Like this morning.

_**Flashback**_

_ I turned over to look at my clock and it said 9:45 am. _'I over slept!'_ My inner was laughing at my reaction. I got up and ran to the kitchen. I saw Sasuke cooking the beans,boiling the potatoes and cooking the macaroni. _

_ "Good morning Sakura. Merry Christmas."_

_ "Did you turn off my alarm?"_

_ "You looked tired when I got here this morning so I figured that I would let you sleep a little longer."_

_ "What all have you cooked?"_

_ "All the stuff on the stove, also the turkey and ham are cooling so I can cut them. I also got all the items ready to go into the salad."_

_ "Thank you. I'm going to go set the table."_

_ I heard him chuckle and the table was set perfectly. Even the desert table was set with the correct serving utensil. I heard him walk into the dining room._

_ "Sakura all you have to do today is get ready. I already had Naruto help me bring my presents over. You can go take a shower and relax."_

_ "Fine, but I would like to do something. Will you start the fire?"_

_ "Yes blossom. Now go relax."_

_ I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to sleep. Today was going to be the easiest Christmas ever. _

I heard the door bell ring. I got up before Sasuke could. I opened the door and it was Tsunade and Shizune. I was glad they could make it, even the Hokage needed a break from the sad real world.

"I'm happy you both could make it. The rest are in the dining room."

I moved so they could enter and they knew where to go. I leaned on the dining room door frame. I looked at everyone. Hinata and Naruto secretly holding hands under the table, Neji and Tenten wispering in each others ear, Shikamaru rubbing Ino's back slightly, Kakashi smiling underneath his mask, Lee and Kiba having a conversation about taijutsu, Shino and Choji talking about random things, and Sasuke talking to Naruto about their old contests. I was happy to have everyone that I loved here. My parents are touring around the country, but they should be back in a few months. I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a smile. I sat back down in my chair and finished my dinner.

Naruto was fidgetting and kept glancing at the clock. When the clock read 6 he exploded.

"TIME TO OPEN PRESENTS!"

Everyone got up and ran after him into the living room. The presents had spilled into the hallway and on the fireplace. It was crazy. I sat down on a love seat with Sasuke. Naruto started to pass out all the presents. We all had a huge pile and they kept getting bigger. When he was done we each opened one at a time. Hinata opened hers from me and smiled.

"Sakura, thank you for my dress. It's beautiful."

I had gotten her a light purple dress that was like my black sequenced one. I got Ino one also in red, but she hadn't opened it yet. I heard a shriek, I guess I was wrong.

"I love it forehead! Now we can all match!"

I watched Tenten open hers and she pulled out a mid-thigh length dress that was sequenced and had long sleeves with the back cut out. Tenten didn't like to show a lot like me and Ino.

"Thank you so much Sakura. I needed a new club dress!"

"You're welcome."

I opened my gift from Naruto and Hinata. It was a bracelet that had pink Sakura blossoms on it. It was beautiful and looked like it cost a lot.

"Thanks you guys. I know exactly what to wear with this."

Next I opened the gift from Sasuke. It was in a small box and I was scared what it was. I opened the box and I was shocked. I was a necklace. It was a silver chain with a double pendent on it. It was mine and his clan symbols intertwined made out of rubies and diamonds.

"Sasuke, thank you. You didn't have to get me this. It looks expensive."

"Don't worry. It was no big deal."

Everyone opened their gifts. Sasuke was shocked to see the present I got him. I had gotten him a new sword with his name engraved into the sheath. He gave me a kiss and put it away. Naruto had a pile of ramen cook books, ramen gift card, and ramen packs. Tenten had new weapon scrolls, Neji had new books, Shikamaru got a new game set and books, Ino and Hinata got new outfits, Shino received a bug jutsu book, Kiba got a new technique book, Kakashi got his perverted books, Lee got a new jump suit, Tsunade got Sake, Shizune received medical books, and Choji got gift cards to restaurants.

Me and Ino looked at each other and we both nodded.

"Alright guys me and forehead here have some new for you all!"

"What she means to say is that...um.."

"Me and Shikamaru are getting married and I'm pregnant, and Sakura is.."

"Well me and Sasuke are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant also."

Tenten and Hinata jumped up to hug us both. All the guys gave them a pt on the back for the accomplishment. Tsunade and Kakashi were talking about how they knew this would happen. I rolled my eyes.

After everyone calmed down and were exhausted they slowly left one by one. After the last group left I laid on the couch.

"That was the craziest Christmas party ever. Naruto ate 4 servings and Kakashi wouldn't put down his book. Lee wouldn't stop talking about his drinking contest."

"I know Sakura. I'm glad that I was back for this Christmas."

"Come on big boy. Lets put the dishes in the dishwasher, put the food up, and clean up all this wrapping paper."

He pulled me up and we grabbed as many dishes as we could on our first trip. He loaded the dishwasher while I brought more dishes. Then we put all the food in the fridge and picked up the paper. It was 8:30 and I was so exhausted. Sasuke pulled me on top of him. We just laid on the couch and watch the fire burn.

"Can I stay the night tonight?"

"I have to go to work in the morning."

"Okay, I'll go home tonight then."

After the fire died, he got all his stuff and went to leave.

"Goodnight Sasuke. I love you."

"I love you too. Don't work yourself to death tomorrow."

"No promises."

I locked up everything after he left. I got ready for bed. I was excited about going back to work, but I knew that I couldn't push myself too far. I set my alarm to 5:30 so I could get up and ready in time.


	11. Month 2

The past month has been stressful. Sasuke was given the Anbu rank along with Naruto. Their squad is always going on missions. I have probably only seen him a total of a week the past month. I am currently sitting in an exam room waiting on Tsunade for my check up. Sasuke tried to get back in time to come with me, but something went wrong. The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hi Sakura. How are you feeling?"

"Stressed. Between work and Sasuke I can't seem to relax. Also the morning sickness sucks."

"I'm sorry. He knew all these missions would come with the job. Don't worry though Sakura. He is one of the best ninja's we have. I can give you a medication that will help the sickness."

"We can talk about this later. That would be great, I'm honestly tired of waking up at 3 or 4 in the morning to empty my stomach."

"Alright lay back. We are going to do a sonogram of the child."

She put the cold gel on my stomach and started running the device over my stomach. It was going to look like a ball or a grape. She watched the monitor very closely.

"Oh my."

"What's wrong Tsunade?"

"Well, you are having twins."

"Really?! Great that's all I need right now Lady Tsunade. With Sasuke gone as much as he is, he will be gone just as much after they are born."

"Like you said, we will talk about this later. Now here is a picture of them. You go home and rest. You can have tomorrow off so you can relax."

"Thank you."

She turned off the machine and left the room. I grabbed the wet wipes and wiped the nasty, sticky gel off my stomach. I grabbed the picture and wrapped myself in my coat. I had to see Ino. She had the day off from the hospital and Shikamaru was with Sasuke. She would probably be at the flower shop. I started walking towards the shop. I was way too stressed out!

_**'Damn it. You really need to calm down. You're stressing me out.'**_

__'Where in the hell have you been? You haven't talked to me in almost 2 months.'

_**'I was taking a break from hearing you freak out. Those kids are wearing you out. I can feel it too. Don't worry though Sasuke will back soon to help you out.' **_

__'What do you mean? Can you feel the babies?'

_**'Ah yeah. They are going to be adorable as hell, but I can feel that once you start to really show that you are going to go through hell. Plus remember Tsunade said that she would talk to you about Sasuke later. So calm down for both of us.'**_

__'I'll try but no promises.'

With that she stopped talking. While the whole conversation was taking place I arrived at the flower shop. I went in and saw Ino's mother at the counter. She smiled and pointed to the back room. Ino was stuffing her face with chips and watching a movie.

"Hey Ino-pig."

"Oh hey Sakura. What's up?"

"Well I'm having twins if that is important news."

"Wow. Double trouble. Sasuke will be thrilled though."

"Have you heard anything about their mission?"

"No, but Tsunade told me earlier that they should be home tonight or tomorrow."

"I was just with her and she didn't tell me anything. You would think that would be something I would want to hear. Oh well. Do you work tomorrow?"

"From 5 am to 5 pm at the hospital."

"She gave me tomorrow off. She said that I need to relax."

"That makes since."

We sat in silence and watched the rest of the movie. It was about 4:30 when it finished and I decided to leave.

"I'll see you later Ino. I'm going to go home and rest."

"Alright Sakura, I'll call you when I get off tomorrow."

"Okay."

I waved bye to her mother and started walking home. There wasn't any snow falling today, but a blanket of snow still covered the ground. It was weird not seeing any of my friends out and doing activities. Most of the men from rookie nine are in the Anbu division now. Choji and Kiba are the only two that aren't. I want to go to the park but it's getting dark. I opened my house door and decided that I would relax by taking a bubble bath. I poured in the soap and started the water. I stripped and slid into the water. The stress slowly slipped away. I got out after about 15 minutes. I walked into my room and saw a bouquet of flowers sitting on my nightstand. I walked over and grabbed the card that was in it.

_Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that I have been gone for so long. I will make up for it._

_I love you so much. _

_Sasuke._

He was back? Wait how did these get in here? I looked around my room and didn't see him at all. I walked to the living room and nothing. I looked in the kitchen and I found him sitting at the counter drinking water.

"Why didn't you come into the bathroom?"

"I wasn't going to stay tonight, but I don't want to leave you."

"Sasuke it's fine. I'm not mad. I knew this would come with the job. Anbu's are always gone. That's why most of them don't have families."

"But Sakura I have a family right here in this room. I have you and our baby."

"Um...Babies.."

"You mean 2 babies?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when I saw you and here you are. I have a picture if you want to see. They don't look like children, but it's a picture.

"I want to see it."

I grabbed him by his hand and pulled him into my room. I had to grab the picture out of my coat pocket. I handed it to him as he sat down on the bed. You could tell that he was in shock.

"When exactly are you due?"

"September 10th I think, but with twins they could be born in August."

"Well we have double the things to get and double to space for the nursery."

"Sasuke, are you mad that we are having two?"

"No, just surprised. I know it is going to hard either way, but I'm here no matter what."

I pulled him into a kiss. I missed him so much. I missed his kisses and his touch. I need him more than ever now. I pushed him down on the bed. I was going to have my way tonight.

"Sakura, wait a second."

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I'm tired from my mission. I need to shower and I would like for you to heal a wound on my shoulder."

"Fine."

I healed the small gash on his shoulder and he went to shower. I got under the cover and went to sleep. I didn't wait for Sasuke, but I felt him rub my stomach softly before he went to sleep.


	12. Talking and Clubbing

I woke up strangely early. I hadn't set an alarm to wake me up, but right at 6:00 am I was wide awake. Sasuke was wrapped around me. I couldn't move around much. I looked at his face. The bags under his eyes were a very dark gray, he had several bruises on his face, and he seemed slightly skinnier. I didn't know what their mission was, but it was obvious that it was a tough one. He looked at peace while he was sleeping. If you looked at him and didn't know who he was you would think that his life was care free. The urge to get sick over ruled the urge to lay down. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I got ready for what was about to come.

10 minutes later I finished and brushed my teeth. I got in the shower and washed away the sweat and dirt form the previous day. I scrubbed my hair and watched as the soap washed down the drain. I washed my body and slowly scrubbed my stomach. It was hard to believe in 7 months I would have 2 wonderful babies. I shut off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I sat at my make vanity and brushed my hair. I french braided it so it wouldn't be in my way. I figured Sasuke would come check on me by now. I walked into the bedroom and saw that he was still in a dead sleep. I threw on a pair of panties and a night gown. I went and got a cup of coffee and returned.

I started watching TV and found my childhood movie Cinderella on. I couldn't resist watching it. About half way through, Sasuke started to stir. I knew he would be wide awake also. I felt him lay his head in my lap and rub my tummy. He kissed it two times, then he sat up to give me a soft kiss.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked like you needed the sleep. It gave me time to take a shower and enjoy it."

"Okay. Why did you go to sleep without me last night?"

"You made me mad last night. We haven't done that in over month. I really needed you last night and you completely avoided it. I may be pregnant, but we can still have sex Sasuke."

"I missed you too and I needed you too. I was exhausted last night from the mission. I promise to make it up to you. Promise."

"You can make up for it tonight."

He went to kiss me, but the phone rang. I grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Sakura, it's me Ino. I'm on my break."

"What's up?"

"I was thinking we could all go to the club. I have called everyone else and they agreed. So all we need is you and Sasuke."

"We will be there. What time?"

"7:30"

"Alright see you then, bye."

I hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke. He was pouting and giving me a sad look. I knew I blocked his kiss so I could pick up the phone. I gave him a quick kiss.

"We are going out tonight with everyone at 7:30. I have to start getting ready around 5 so we have about 5 hours to do anything we want."

"What are you thinking Sakura?"

"I'll show you."

I bet he thought that I wanted to have sex, but I ran to the kitchen laughing at his reaction. I grabbed the eggs, milk, tomatoes, cheese, and sausage out of the fridge. I cooked a cheese and sausage omelet for me and a cheese and tomato for him. By the time I was done he walked in and sat at the counter. I put his omelet in front of him and he started eating in a hurry. I guess he didn't eat a lot while he was gone. I sat down and ate with him. He held my hand while I finished eating mine.

"Sakura, will you take a walk with me later?"

"Okay. Let me get dressed."

I went back to my closet and put on a white knee length sweater with purple leggings. I put on white boots. I came back out to the kitchen.

"Alright lets go."

"We will have to stop by my house so I can change clothes."

"Alright lets go."

We headed towards the complex and it was snowing slightly. I forgot my coat like an idiot so I started shivering. Sasuke pulled me closer so I wouldn't get too cold. Once we arrived at his house we rushed me in.

"Sakura, where is your coat?"

"I guess I was in a hurry and forgot it."

"Okay, follow me."

We walked upstairs to his bedroom. The walls were a navy blue and there was a king size bed with crimson red sheets, like an Uchiha. His clan symbol was painted above the bed. He grabbed a pull over out from the closet and handed it to me. I pulled it over my head. I was big on me but it was comfortable. He took off his beaten shirt and his torn pants. He stripped bare and got dressed in jeans and a long sleeve blue shirt. He grabbed another pull over and we were ready to go. We walked out of his house and we headed towards the park. He grabbed my hand and we walked in an awkward silence. We reached the park and we went to an empty pavilion. We sat down at a table and sat across from him.

"Sakura are you ok?"

"Not really Sasuke."

"What's wrong?"

"I hate that you are gone so much. I mean in a couple months we are going to find out what we are having. We are also going to have to figure out the housing situation."

"I understand that in 2 to 3 months we are going to find out the sex of the babies. I know that I am gone a lot that, but I will talk to Tsunade. I already said that we would figure something out."  
"Really? You would talk to her about being gone so much?"

"Anything for you."

I leaned over and gave him a kiss. Yeah I was mad at him for a couple reasons, but I still love him. He stroked my cheek. I was shivering and I knew that I couldn't stay out here much longer.

"Come on blossom lets get you home."

"I do need to get ready for tonight. So do you mister."

"Alright I'll drop you off then go to my house and get ready."

"Will you walk there with me?"

"Of course."

We got up and headed towards my house. I was thirsty and cold. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and huddled to him so I wouldn't freeze. We practically ran to my house so I wouldn't get too cold. We reached the house and he kissed me on my forehead.

"I'll be back at 7."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."

I walked quickly to my kitchen and got a big glass of water and downed it. I went back to my closet to pick out a dress. I grabbed a long sleeve dress that was form fitting. It was mid thigh length and was black. I laid the dress and a pair of bright red high heels on my bed. I then went to curl my hair and put on some mascara which took about an two hours. I put on the dress and you could see my baby bump slightly. I never really noticed it until now. I rubbed and smiled. I didn't change because I knew Sasuke would like to see my bump. I heard the front door open and close. I felt Sasuke's chakra heading towards my room. I turned around when I heard him clear his throat.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing. I like your dress.."

He walked towards me and rubbed on my stomach. I wondered if he wanted me to change. Did he not want everyone else to see the bump?  
"Do I need to change?"

"No you look perfect."

I looked at his outfit and drooled mentally. He was wearing jeans and a dark red long sleeve polo. The top two buttons were undone and you could see his black under shirt.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He smirked and kissed the top of my head. He looked over at the clock and he was early by a few minutes. I went back to my closet and grabbed a red clutch and put on my heels. Without my heels my face was at Sasuke's chest, but with my heels I was to his shoulders. He still was a head taller than me. I grabbed my black jacket, grabbed his hand and we walked out.

We arrived at the club exactly at 7:30. I couldn't drink, but I could still have fun. We walked to our normal booth. Ino was rubbing her stomach and drinking Sprite, while Shikamaru was drinking Jack and Coke. Ino liked to drink just as much as I did, so I knew she was having a hard time. Naruto and Hinata were doing Vodka shots. Tenten and Neji were out on the dance floor. Neji must have already been drunk, because he never wants to dance.

"Hey Ino-pig. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. You?"

"Morning sickness is a bitch. Sasuke can you get me a Sprite?"

"Yes blossom be right back."

"Blossom? That's new forehead. You really want to show off that bump don't you?"

"Sasuke told me not to change. It's weird. I didn't notice it until I put on this dress."

"Lucky. I don't have a bump yet. But I am only having one."

I stuck my tongue out at Ino. Sasuke sat down and placed the cup in front of me. I gave him and kiss. Him and Naruto started doing shots. After about 5, I could tell it was effecting Sasuke. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Naruto followed his lead and pulled Hinata along. I felt my arm being tugged on. I looked at Sasuke and his eyes were pleading for me to follow him.

We started dancing and I couldn't help but follow the beat. His hands were all over my body and I couldn't help but want him. He kissed my neck and shoulder. He was making me all hot and there was only one way to stop it.

"Sakura, lets go home."

"Okay Sasuke."

We walked outside and 'poof ' we were at the Uchiha complex walking into his house and upstairs to his bedroom.


	13. Decisions, Decisions

The sunlight shone through the window shining in my eyes. I rolled over to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully. I felt the sheets sticking to my body. I thought about what happened last night

_Flashback_

_ Sasuke pulled me onto his bed. He was kissing my neck and pushing my dress up with his hands. I was on fire from his touches. I was unbuttoning his shirt with the little control I had. He pulled the zipper down on my dress and pulled the sleeves off my arms. He pulled the dress off my body and was left in my bra and thong. I sat up and ripped his shirt off and pulled his undershirt over his head. He softly pushed me down. He leaned in and started kissing my chest. He left butterfly kisses as he went down to my navel. He ripped off my thong and started his torturing ministrations. He licked me up and down. I arched my back from the pure pleasure. _

_ "Sasuke this isn't fair..stop teasing me please."_

_ "Fine."_

_ He undid his belt and pulled off his pants and boxers. He pulled me up to unhook my bra and kiss me. I laid back down awaited for him to get inside me. He hovered over me looking into my eyes. I nodded telling him that he should continue. He alined his member at my entrance and thrusted into me. I missed being this close to him. He was slow at first, not wanting to hurt the babies._

_ "Yo..you wont hurt them Sasuke."_

_ After that being said he went faster. I wasn't going to last long. He knew exactly where my g-spot was. I kissed him and dug my nails into his back. I was almost there._

_ "I'm about to cum Sasuke."_

_ "Me too Sakura." _

_ He thrusted a few more times and we came together. He laid beside me and pulled me to him. I cuddled to his chest and he rubbed my back. _

_ "I love you Sakura."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ With that I let sleep over take me._

_End flashback_

While I was in thought Sasuke had woken up. He was watching everything I did.

"Good morning, and good morning to you two."

He rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek. I looked at his clock and it said 9:45 am. It didn't dawn on me that I was 4 and a half hours late to work.

"SHIT! I'm late. Tsunade is going to kick my ass."

I jumped out of his bed and got dressed quickly. I had a spare uniform in my office. I gave him and quick kiss and ran out the door. Just as I was about to run onto the deck, I ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Damn it, that hurt."

"Sorry about that Sakura. About time we found you."

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Tsunade was worried about you. You are never late to anything. We looked at your house, Ino's house, the park, hell even the ramen shop. I'm glad to see that you were here."

"I know. We went out last night and I over slept."

"It's fine. She said that you could have today off, but you and Sasuke are to report to her office at 1:30 pm."

"Thanks Kakashi."

With a 'poof' he was gone. I walked back upstairs and saw Sasuke sitting on his bed, naked and gorgeous.

"I have the day off now, but we have to go see Tsunade at 1:30."

"Ok. Let me get dressed and we will head to your house. Can I shower there?"

"That's fine, but lets go. I'm hungry."

He was dressed in a flash. We walked out and headed to my house.

I walked straight to my shower. Sasuke unzipped my dress for my and I stripped myself while he did the same. I turned the water all the way up and on full blast. I got my hair wet and reached for the shampoo, but he stopped me.

"Let me do it."

I nodded and watched as he placed the shampoo into his hand and then worked it into my hair. He scrubbed my head gently. I went under the water and rinsed it out. In return I washed his hair for him, but he had to kneel slightly. He got up and rinsed out his hair. I washed my body and he rubbed on my stomach. We finished and as soon as we got out I felt sick. I ran to the toilet and threw up. It wasn't a lot like normal.

"I hate this. I hate getting sick."

He helped me walk to the sink to brush my teeth. It was going to get worse soon and I knew that. I am not going to have him here to always help me, but I will let him as long as he is home.

We dried off, got dressed, and just laid in bed until 1. I didn't feel like eating since I got sick. Those pills that Tsunade gave me didn't help me at all. I pulled on a jacket and scarf, he made me wrap up after yesterday.

We arrived at the Hokage Tower just in time. We knocked and she yelled at us to enter. I was scared to see what she would say. I knew I missed work and I didn't mean to at all.

"I'm glad that you two could make it."

"What is this about my lady?"

"I'm glad you asked Sakura. This is about multiple things."

"Like?" Me and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Well first off, Sakura you missed work today. I understand that you hadn't seen Sasuke for a while and for that I give you tomorrow off, but only tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry my lady, and thank you."

"Second, Sasuke I will only allow you to be an Anbu for 2 more months. After that you will become a Jonin. You will take on a squad in the fall after the Genin graduation."

"Hn."

"Third, your housing situation. I understand that Sakura lives at her house and you live at yours. We need to come to an agreement to where you will live when the babies are born. Since Sakura is like my daughter, I don't want the babies to travel between two houses."

"I have a solution Tsunade."

"Which is what Sasuke?"

"I know that Sakura likes her house, but I suggest that we move into my families old house. There is plenty of room. It has a big back yard for the children to run and play."

"That is one solution. Sakura what do you say?"  
"I guess it is fine with me, but one thing Tsunade."

"Yes?"

"When are my parents going to be back?"

"They should be back in two months."

"Last time I heard they were suppose to be back this month."

"They stopped and are enjoying their time. They will be back in March. I understand that you are going to be worried about their reaction, but I personally wrote them a letter about your pregnancy."

"And?"

"They are happy for you."

"Good."

"Alright, you both are dismissed. Now don't forget you have work in two days."

"Yes ma'am."

"Sasuke, wait just a moment. Sakura he will be right out."

"Ok..."

I walked out the door and put my ear up the door to hear what was being said but I couldn't.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, you will have Valentines Day, Sakura's Birthday, your birthday, and when your children are born and 3 weeks after off. No missions or you will be home in time."

"Thank you, but why?"

"Like I said Sakura is like my daughter."

I nodded and walked out to meet my Sakura in the hallway.

**Sakura's POV**

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. Come on lets get something to eat. I know you're hungry."

My stomach growled and I rolled my eyes at him. We walked to the barbeque shop. The hostess seated us and we ordered.

"Sakura, why aren't you wearing the necklace I gave you?"

"I forgot after our shower. I'm not used to wearing jewelry."

"Please don't forget anymore."

"I won't."

They brought us the meat and we grilled it ourselves. I would mess with his cooking and he would get frustrated. After we cooked all of it, we ate talking every once in awhile. He paid and we went to my house.

"Can I stay at your house tonight Sasuke?"

"Of course. Pack your bag and lets go."

I rushed and we left in no time. When we arrived at his house. The rest of the day we watched movies and then went to sleep. I cuddled closer to him, knowing that he would be gone on a mission again soon.


	14. Sick and Valentines Day

Sasuke has been gone for two weeks now and tomorrow is Valentines Day. My stomach was starting to get bigger. I'm about 10 weeks pregnant and in 2 weeks I have my 3 month check up. I really wanted Sasuke home for tomorrow and the check up. I got out of bed so I could take a shower. I had caught a cold so Tsunade gave me time off to recover. I turned the water all the way up so I could wash all the ick and sweat off. I moaned as the water hit my sick. It washed away all my pain and sickness.

"Sakura?"

I freaked out. I dropped my shampoo bottle and almost fell. Was that Sasuke? Maybe the cold was playing tricks on me.

"Is that you Sasuke?"

"Yes. Can I come in with you?"

"Sure."

I started coughing and I heard him run into the bathroom. I guess Tsunade didn't tell him that I have been sick. He opened the shower door and the concern was all over his face.

"I'm fine Sasuke. I'm just fighting the last of this cold."

"You are sick and she didn't bother to tell me."

"It's fine Sasuke. I have been taking care of myself."

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead. He crouched down and rubbed on my bigger stomach. The last time he saw it, the bump was barely visible. Now you could tell that I was indeed pregnant. He place butterfly kisses and worked his way up. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest. I pulled away and saw his injuries.

His back was scrapped and bruised badly. His wrist was sprained and he had a broken rib or two. I don't care if I am sick or not, I am going to heal his wounds.

"After we shower, I am healing you. Don't fight me either because I am not in the mood."

"Hn."

We finished with our shower and I felt ten times better. While Sasuke got dressed in his other ninja outfit, I threw on panties and a night gown. I didn't plan on getting out of the house today or tonight.

"Lay down so I can heal your ribs first."

He followed my instructions. He watched as my green healing chakra entered his body and fixed his 3 broken ribs. The fighting must have been tough for him to sustain this injury. I moved my hand to his left wrist and repaired the muscles. Then I motioned for him to roll over so I could heal his back. The injuries took little chakra to heal. Once I was done I laid back down. He laid his head on my chest and rubbed my stomach. He was missing a lot and he knew it.

"So when are you going to move in with me?"

"When I'm not at home by myself all the time."

"Sakura, you heard Tsunade. I only have 2 more months of Anbu work after that I am all yours."

"I guess in two months I will move in with you. We are going to have to start getting the house ready though. In two months we are going to find out the sex of the babies. Then we have to going to have to get the nursery ready."

"I know Sakura. How about tomorrow we walk through the house? Then we can pick out furniture, paint, and other things."

"Sure. As long as today we just lay here."

"Deal."

He continued to rub my stomach and I slowly drifted into sleep, until I heard someone beating at the front door. We both sat up and I got out of bed and ran to the front door. Almost ripping it off the hinges. I saw Naruto standing at the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NARUTO!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. Your phone was turned off and we have all been trying to get a hold of you."

"Dobe can't you see that she is sick."

"Thank you Sasuke. Naruto I have had a cold. I didn't want to hear the phone ring every 10 minutes knowing you and Ino. Now what is it you want? Because I would really love to go back to bed."

"We just wanted to know how you were. We were planning a movie night, and you normally like to host those here."

"If I was feeling better I would Naruto. How about we postpone until the 15th? That way I can rest and clean."

"I'll let everyone know. Sasuke get her back to bed."

"Hn."

Sasuke shut the door and picked me up bridal style. He carried me to my bed and laid me down softly. He left my room. I wondered what he was doing. I heard a couple pans hit the floor and I sat up.

"You lay back down Sakura, I got this."

I huffed and laid back down. I turned on the TV and watched the weather. It was going to sunny tomorrow, but still cold. I hated the cold, it caused sickness and the snow froze you to the core. I was almost out again when I heard Sasuke walk back into the room. He was carrying a tray with snacks and a glass of water.

"You didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to."

He sat the glass on my nightstand and sat on the bed with the tray. I grabbed an apple slice and ate it in a hurry. I really hadn't eaten much since I have been sick. He watched as I ate more and more.

"When is the last time you really ate?"

"About 3 days ago."

"Do I need to make you anything?"

"No this is fine I just want to go to sleep."

I kissed him cheek and wrapped myself in my wool blanket.

I woke up to my morning sickness yet again. When I was done, I noticed Sasuke wasn't here. I saw a note on my nightstand.

_Sakura,_

_ I had to run a few errands. I hope to be back before you wake up. If I'm not I will be back soon._

_ Love you,_

_ Sasuke._

I put the note down and walked to my kitchen. I fixed myself eggs and toast. I ate alone in the living room and watched a romance movie. I heard the door open and close. Sasuke walked up and bent my head back so he could give me a kiss.

"I'm sorry that I was late."

"It's ok."

He pulled a boquet of roses from behind his back. They were beautiful.

"Thank you Sasuke. Did you go by Ino's?"

"Your welcome. Yes I did. She told me to tell you hi and to give her a call."

"Maybe later. I didn't get a chance to get you anything."

"You already gave me my presents."

He rubbed my stomach to prove his point. He grabbed the empty plate from me, took it and the flowers to the kitchen. He put the flowers in a vase and washed my plate.

"Do you want to get dressed so we can go to the house?"

"Yeah hold on."

I walked back to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of yoga pants and an oversized sweater. I put on a pair of slips on and a knitted beanie.

"Lets go."

We arrived at the complex entrance and we walked past his current house. We walked a couple houses down and we stopped at a huge house. He pulled my arm showing that this was the house. We opened the door and it was dark. He flipped the light switch and it was empty.

"My mother had this set up as a sitting room. Lets go look upstairs."

We walked and looked in each room. There was a room that was huge. It had two closets and a window where you could put a chair and relax.

"This was my parents room, but it could be the nursery. There is a bigger room down the hall."

I followed him down the hall. He was right. The bedroom was as big as mine. There was a walk in closet larger than mine, and a bathroom slightly larger. I walked out and looked at the rest of the rooms. Sasuke let me explore by myself. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and the extra room were huge. I walked out to the back yard. It was a lot like Sasuke's back yard but bigger.

Sasuke found me in the back yard and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Do you like it Sakura?"

"It's perfect."

He turned me around and gave me kiss. I pulled away and looked around the yard.

"I'm hungry Sasuke."

He chuckled and pulled my closer.

"What do you want?"

"Ramen."

"Really?"

"Yup, lets go. Then we can go pick out furniture. We really only need baby furniture because we both have a lot already."

"A new start Sakura. We can use our bedroom suits in the spare bedrooms so if anyone stays we have a place for them."

"A new start then."

After we ate and shopped we went back to my house so I could lay down. We brought home and book of everything we bought. In two months we would be living together. I laid my head on his chest and traced patterns on his chest. He rubbed my back soothing me into sleep.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too."


	15. The gender is

This is Sasuke's last month of being on Anbu duty. My baby belly is showing clearly now. I had to start wearing yoga pants because my pants wont button. This afternoon I was going to find out the gender of the babies. I was really excited but I wanted Sasuke to be there with me. Ino was going to go with me along with my mom. My appointment was in an hour. I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. It was April so it wasn't that cold anymore. I grabbed a pair of flip flops and left.

I saw Ino and my mom waiting outside the ultrasound room. I wondered why they weren't in the room.

"Mom, why aren't you two in there?"

"Go ahead and go in Sakura. We will wait out here."

"Go forehead."

I rolled my eyes at them. Why would they say that they would go with me, just to sit out in the hallway? I swear they can be straight up rude sometimes. I wasn't paying attention when I walked in the room and sat on the table.

"Hi Sakura."

"SASUKE! YOU'RE HERE!"

"I wouldn't miss this Sakura."

I jumped off the table and he pulled me into a kiss and I could here my mother and Ino laughing in the hallway. I sat back on the table and held his hand. Tsunade walked into the room with my chart.

"Like your surprise Sakura?"

"Yes my lady, I do."

"Then lets get started."

She put the gel on my stomach and grabbed the device and rubbed it over my stomach. We all stared at the screen waiting to see the genders.

"Alright, lets see. There appears to be a boy and a...girl. Congratulations. Do you want a picture?"

"Yes Hokage."

Sasuke answered for both of us. Tsunade handed me a towel to wipe off the gel and she left to go grab the picture and put up my chart. I looked at Sasuke and he was smiling.

"Are you happy Sakura?"

"I am, what about you?"

"I am excited."

Tsunade returned and handed us the picture. We both stared at the picture for a good minute, until she cleared her throat.

"Sakura, I will give you the next two weeks off. I know you two have to start putting the house together."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And Sasuke as of now you are off of Anbu duty. Also you will continued to be paid, but you are off until the fall."

"Thank you."

"Take care of her."

"I will."

I got up and walked out to the hallway to see my mother and Ino on the edge of their seats. I held up the picture and they looked at it.

"A boy and a girl!"

"Yay! Forehead I'm having a girl! They can be best friends like us!"

"YAY!"

My mother rubbed on my stomach and smiled. She was about to have a grandson and granddaughter. Tsunade looked at us and smiled.

"Oh and Sakura, don't be scared if in a couple weeks you feel a wiggle or a kick."

"Okay Lady Tsunade."

She walked down the hall to another exam room. All four of us walked outside the hospital.

"Lets go eat!"

I was starving. I have been eating more and more this past month. My mom would pick on me and call me a little piggy, and I would say it's your their fault and rub my stomach.

"I agree forehead. What do you feel like?"

"Sweets and tea."

"Oh, lets go to Hinata's bakery."

We both nodded and we headed towards the bakery. Sasuke was holding the picture and smiling like an idiot. I was happy that he was happy. Everything seemed to be perfect in our village. We walked into the bakery and it seemed like Hinata and Naruto were fighting. Hinata's face was red from anger.

"GET OUT NARUTO!"

He pushed through us and left. He looked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

I was worried about them both. Naruto was like my brother and Hinata was like my sister. I didn't like when they fought because they were perfect for each other.

"Well, Naruto asked me to marry him yesterday and I said yes. Then we did something last night. I woke up and he was gone. I called his house and looked everywhere for him. Then while I was opening the bakery, I saw him walk out of the bar across the street and he was drunk. He had left me in the middle of the night to go drink."

She was starting to cry and I wanted to help her. I can't believe that Naruto proposed. That had to take a lot of guts considering who Hinata's cousin is.

"Hinata, I bet that there is a reason why he did that. He loves you Hinata, he loves you a lot. I bet he was overwhelmed after what all had happened last night. He would never want to leave you. And if I know him, and I do, he will be back here soon to apologize."

"Thank you Sakura. Did you find out what you are having?"

I nodded and took the picture away from Sasuke. I handed it to her so she could look.

"A boy and a girl."

"They are going to be adorable."

"Thank you."

"I'm guessing you came to eat. What can I get you?"

"Can we have some sugar coated doughnut bites and green tea?"

"Sure."

She brought it all out and all five of us ate together. After a hour passed Naruto walked through the door. He had a bouquet of lavender colored daisies, red roses, and white tulips. He lowered his head and handed them to Hinata. He also pulled out the ring box and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I love you and I understand if you want to call things off."

"I don't want that at all Naruto. It's okay, just don't do that again. I love you too."

"I promise.  
He pulled her into a hug. We all decided to leave. We let money on the table and walked out.

"The dobe sure is an idiot. I'm glad that he fixed the mess he caused. Come on, lets go home Sakura."

"Okay, bye mom, bye Ino. I'll call you tomorrow mom."

They waved bye and we walked to my house. When we got inside I took the picture from Sasuke and found a picture frame. I put it on my nightstand. I looked at the picture and rubbed my stomach. I was ready for them to be here.


	16. Moving and Shopping

I watched as Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji moved furniture from the deck into the correct room. Sasuke had painted the rooms the day after we found out we are having a boy and a girl. They nursery was a soft green and the furniture was dark brown. We painted the Uchiha symbol over each of the cribs and at the end of the crib we were going to paint their names, once we agreed on them. Our room was a sunset orange and the black furniture complemented just right. The babies were starting to move around. It was a strange and amazing feeling.

"Sasuke come here."

He put down the tools and walked over to me. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. I watched his face as he felt the movement.

"Is that.."

"Yes, they are kicking. It isn't too hard yet, but enough to feel it."

He kissed me hard and the others just watched in awe. The fact that Sasuke Uchiha was showing emotion stunned them all, even Neji. Naruto had his eyebrow raised, wondering what was happening.

"Can I let Naruto feel?"

"I guess."

"Come here Naruto."

I grabbed his hand and put it in the same spot. Naruto jumped back in shock.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Shh. It is just the babies kicking. You know if you and Hinata have children, you will have to get used to this."

"Sure.."

They went back to work and I sat in the rocking chair. I was ready to have them out and have them in my arms. We still had to go shopping for clothes and the other essentials. I grabbed the phone that was beside me and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello."

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just getting my nursery finished."

"You already had the furniture?"

"Yeah, we had it finished the other day. I'm just putting some clothes up. So what's up with you?"

"Watching the guys get the house ready. I need to get baby clothes, bottles, basically everything. I was wondering if you would want to go with me while they finish everything here?"

"Sure. Want the other girls to come?"

"Yeah, I'll call them. Meet you at the flower shop in a hour?"

"See ya then."

She hung up the phone before I could say bye. After I called Tenten and Hinata. They agreed to meet at the flower shop. I got up and walked to the game room.

"Hey Sasuke, me and the girls are going shopping for the rest of the baby things. Get it over with and all."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's just us girls."

"Do you need money?"  
"No I got it. I'll need your help to carry the bags though. I'll call you when we are almost done."

"Ok, have fun. I love you."

"Love you too Sasuke-kun."

I put on a pair of flats and left. It felt amazing outside. There was a slight breeze and it was sunny. It didn't take long for me to reach the shop. Ino and the others were outside the shop and Hinata was feeling Ino's stomach.

"Hey guys! Ino is she kicking?"

"Yeah, but barely. Are yours kicking yet?"  
"They are just taps. Naruto freaked out when he felt it. Hinata you have your work cut out for you. Let go."

We all laughed, Hinata was blushing and was quieter than normal.

"Hinata are you ok?"

"When can you tell if you're.."

"You're what Hinata?"

She looked at the ground and was blushing. Tenten,Ino and I all looked at each other. I took the lead and decided to ask.

"Hinata, does it have something to do with that night with Naruto?"

"Yes. When can you tell if you're...pregnant?"

"Hinata, do you think you are?"

"I can see this small chakra coming from my stomach when I look with my Byakugan. Do you think I should go see Tsunade?"

"I think you should. Don't worry though Hinata, like I have told you before Naruto loves you."

She nodded and we walked into a baby clothing store. I had to buy two of everything, unlike Ino. We all four got a shopping cart. I got 3 packs of pink bottles and 3 packs of blue bottles. Multiple packs of burping cloths. Ino went ahead and grabbed 3 packs of 100 count diapers. Tenten was looking at little dresses.

"Sakura, you should get this for your daughter."

"She is right forehead, it's adorable."

"I agree Sakura."

It was a soft pink with little cherry blossoms on it. I nodded.

"Grab anything you think is cute. We also have to get boy clothes."

Tenten went to the boy section, Ino stayed in the girl section, and me and Hinata went to get more items. Hinata and I went to get a diaper bag, 2 small pack and plays, bottle brushes, and then we went to the toy section. I was about to grab a blue bear and I felt a kick.

"Ooh."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I got a kick when I almost grabbed the bear. I guess he wants it."

"Wow."

I looked around and saw a pink puppy and I received another kick. I grabbed it and placed it in the cart.

"Is there anything else you think I need Hinata?"

"You will need a baby monitor, blankets, mobiles, and bathing items."

"Lets go to that area and pick them up."

After an hour we met up in the center of the store. We all had shopping carts full of stuff. Tenten's and Ino's were full of clothes and toys.

"Ino can I use your phone to call Sasuke?"

"Sure, here you go."

I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Uchiha residence."

"Hey Sasuke, it's me. We are about to check out. We are at the baby store down the street from the flower shop."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"Ok, bye.

"Bye."

I ended the call and gave her back her phone. We went through a check out lane and just as we were finished Sasuke was there with the guys. We all carried bags, but the guys carried the most. Once we got to the house we took it all to the nursery. I hugged all the girls and thanked the guys. Sasuke walked them out, my feet were hurting for some reason.

We both started unloading the bags. He looked at all the clothes and toys. Then he saw the pink puppy and the blue bear.

"They kicked when I grabbed them. I guess they wanted them."

"That is weird, but funny. Do we really need all this stuff?"

"They did go a little overboard, but I like all the clothes. The bottles and stuff we were going to need anyways. Plus it is going to start getting cold a couple months after they are born."

"True. Want me to fold and put everything away? You look like you could use a bath."

"That sounds perfect. Are you sure though?"

"Yeah, it's fine. They are my kids too. We also need to talk about names."

"I have some in mind. We can talk about it while I am in the tub."

I got up slowly and gave him a kiss. I walked to our bathroom and started the tub. We had a big tub put in so I would have room. I stripped down. I never knew my stomach would stretch this far without marks. I slid into the tub and melted. I closed my eyes and heard Sasuke enter and sit down beside the tub. I grabbed his hand and held.

"So how about those baby names Sakura?"

"Well I was thinking Ryunosuke for the boy and Tenshi for the girl."

"Dragon and Angel?"

"You hate them."

"I don't hate them. I love them."

"We can call him Ryu for short."

"Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed my hand. He smiled at me. We just sat there and enjoyed each others company. The water started to get cold and I got up. Sasuke grabbed me and picked me up. He dried me off and wrapped me in the towel. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Follow me please Sakura."

"Okay."

We walked out to the small pond in the back yard. The koi fish were playing and flopping around. I grabbed my hand and kneeled down.

"Sasuke, what..what are you doing?"

"Sakura, I know that I was an ass in the past. I know that I hurt you more than I could ever imagine. I love you Sakura. I'm so happy that you are here with me. I know I can never take back the past, but I can make the future better. I'm ready to start our life. I will be there for you, Ryu, and Tenshi. Sakura Haruno, will you marry me?"

"Sasuke...yes, yes, Yes! I will marry you! Did I say yes?"

He stood up, grabbed my face and kissed me with so much passion. I thought that I was going to faint like Hinata used to. We had to part because I couldn't breathe. He placed his forehead against mine and we both just smiled. Tenshi and Ryu were kicking slightly.

"I'll get your ring tomorrow."

"I didn't realize that didn't have one. I guess I was too in shock."

He chuckled, we walked hand and hand back into our house. It weird calling it our house. It was either my house or his house. I was ready to sleep in our bed for the first time.


	17. Naruto's Wedding

I was sitting inside by a fan. Even though it is May, I am burning up. I am almost 6 months pregnant and huge. Ryu and Tenshi were kicking harder now. Tsunade said that I only had to work for another month. I could still do lease stressful work, like the paperwork or fill prescriptions. She didn't want me to push myself too far. I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. I wish they would stop kicking for two minutes. I looked at my left hand and saw my engagement ring. It was somewhat simple, it was silver and had a diamond in the center with red rubies circling it. I smiled at my stomach.

Sasuke was helping Naruto plan his bachelor party. Hinata couldn't really have a bachelorette party since she is 2 months pregnant. Naruto almost died when she told him, but he was happier than ever. Ino was getting moodier by the day. Shikamaru said that he was done with a pregnant Ino after his first. Their wedding was after their daughter was born, they still haven't decided on a name. Sasuke and I both agreed that we wouldn't get married until after I had the babies and I didn't want to get married until I lost the baby weight. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Uchiha residence."

"Sakura, it's me."

"Oh, I Sasuke-kun. What's up? Is something wrong?"

"Not really, but kind of."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Naruto can't stay with Hinata tonight and he was wondering if him and the other guys could stay the night at our house."

"We have room Sasuke. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"I just wanted to ask you first. How are you feeling?"

"Hot."

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to bring you dinner before we go out tonight."

"Yes please I don't feel like cooking."

"Ok, I will see you in a hour then. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. There was nothing on TV and I really didn't want to read my medical scrolls. I knew how to knit and crochet, but that didn't sound like fun at the moment. I laid down on the couch completely and took a nap.

I woke up to someone kissing me. I flung my hand up and hit them. I sat straight up and looked around.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

I healed his cheek and gave him an apologetic kiss. He lead me to the kitchen and saw my dinner. He had gotten me chicken ramen and sweet doughnuts from Hinata's bakery. He also got me some green tea.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"You're welcome love. I have to go change for tonight."

I followed him upstairs. I went in the two spare bedrooms and in each there were two double beds. I changed all the sheets and fluffed the pillows. When I was done I walked into our room. Sasuke was dressed in his club clothes. I was sad that I couldn't go and I didn't want him to get drunk and find another girl.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"It's nothing Sasuke-kun."

"Please tell me. I can tell something is wrong with you. Is it the twins?"

"No it's not the twins. It's just...I'm scared that you are going to find another woman tonight if you get drunk. I'm just being paranoid and my hormones are acting up."

I felt the tears come to my eyes. After everything we have been through and still going through, I didn't want to lose him. He walked to me and wiped the tears away.

"Sakura, shh. You have nothing to worry about. I am all yours. I don't want anyone else. I have you and the twins. That is all I need. I love you. Don't worry. I will be home before midnight and I will come home and cuddle with you. And rub your stomach. And let you fall asleep on my chest."

"I love you too. I'm sorry Sasuke. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Sakura. Now go eat. I know you are hungry and you also need to eat. I promise to be back at or before midnight."

He kissed me and walked downstairs. I followed slowly, first I stopped in the nursery. I looked at the two cribs and smiled. I rubbed my stomach.

"Three more months and mommy gets to finally hold you."

I shut the door and walked slowly down the stairs. I fell last month on these stairs and now I walk like a snail down them. Sasuke was getting a glass of water. He looked at me and I could see that sparkle in his eye. The sparkle when you are truly happy. I smiled at him and sat down to eat. He walked over and rubbed my shoulders while I ate. I melted a little. It felt so good and now I didn't want him to leave. He kissed up my neck and stopped beside my lips.

"I love you. I need to leave or I'll be late."

"I love you too. Go I'll be fine."

He kissed me and walked off. I ate alone again. It didn't bother me too much since it was Naruto's bachelor party after all. I threw my trash away and walked back to my room. I looked around for busy work. I went and grabbed all the old bed sheets and out them in the washer. I dusted the whole house, swept, and took a shower. When I was done it was 11:30. I laid in the bed and looked at the most recent picture of my babies. I laid down and decided that I could take a quick nap.

I woke up to a loud bang from downstairs. I jumped up and walked to my bedroom door.

"Dobe, shut up. Sakura is probably asleep. Come on the rooms are up here."

I heard them all walk up the stairs. I looked at my clock and it was 2:45 am. That pisses me off. He promised to be home almost 3 hours ago. I heard them shh each other. I turned on the hall light as soon as they all were at the top of the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL? IT IS FUCKING 2:45 IN THE MORNING AND YOU MAKE ALL THIS NOISE. I COULD HAVE HAD A FUCKING HEARTATTACK."

"I'm sorry Sakura. The dobe decided that he wanted to go eat ramen."

"Sorry Sakura-chan."

"Sorry."

"I am sorry youthful blossom."

"Sorry about that."

"Yeah sorry."

"Whatever, just pick a room and go to sleep."

I walked back to the bed and laid back down. Sasuke shut our door, stripped down, and climbed in bed with me. He wrapped his arm around me, but I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry we are late Sakura. Naruto insisted that we go eat ramen. I didn't want to go, but he wouldn't take no for an answer."

He kissed my head and pulled me to him. He stroked my belly. The twins were kicking after all the commotion. Sasuke left his hand in one spot to feel the four feet. I wasn't going to be able to go to sleep until they stopped.

"I love you blossom."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep, you need to get the alcohol out of your system for tomorrow."

"Hn."

He nuzzled his face into my neck and sighed. He was mad that I was upset. It wasn't long before he was snoring slightly. After an hour the twins stopped kicking and I was able to fall asleep.

The alarm clock went off at 7:00. I slammed the off button and turned to see Sasuke watching my movements.

"Good morning."

"What's good? I'm exhausted. They wouldn't let me sleep."

"I'm sorry. Just a couple more months love."

"Let's go wake up everyone else."

We got up and went to the two bedrooms. I flipped on the light in each and yelled at them to wake their lazy asses up. I walked to the kitchen to start a pot of green tea. I wish I could have coffee, but Sasuke wont let me. Naruto looked like hell and he was getting married in 4 hours. I grabbed one of Sasuke's energy drinks from the fridge and handed it to him.

"Drink this. You are going to need it."

He downed in it 2 seconds. He must have been really drunk last night. All the others seemed fine.

"You boys have to be at the church at 10:00. Hinata and us girls are going to be there at 9:45. So we can all leave together, but Naruto you cannot see her until the ceremony. Sasuke you need to get everyone off their hangover."

I went to put the sheets in the dryer. I heard them all complain of a headache. I couldn't use much chakra, but I could use enough to heal their headaches.

"Ok, you big babies. I will heal your headaches,but that is it."

I started with Naruto and finished with Sasuke. They stopped complaining and actually talked in sentences. We all ate breakfast and talked about the night before. It was 9:30 and time to go.

"Alright lets go boys."

I held Sasuke's hand all the way to the Hyuga complex. It wasn't as large as the Uchiha complex. I went to Hinata's house and the boys went to the main building. I gave Sasuke a quick kiss. I opened the door and Hinata was freaking out.

"What is going on here?"

They all stopped in their tracks. Ino was holding her stomach, she must have been kicking like crazy. Tenten dropped the hair brush. Hinata ran up to me.

"Thank kami you are here Sakura-chan. My hair lady quit on my this morning and so did my make up person."

"I see that you just washed your hair. Go sit down so I can blow dry it. Ino go grab me a round brush and Tenten get me some mousse."

They hurried away and came back with what I had asked for. I put mousse in her hair and blow dried it out. Then I curled it with big loose curls and pulled some from the side to pin in the back. I hair sprayed it so it would stay. The twins were kicking like crazy, but I had to finish.

"Ino you do her make up. Natural colors and no heavy eye liner."

I sat down and it was 10:15. Tenten got dressed and let her hair be down and natural. Once Ino was done she got dressed and pulled her hair up. I got dressed and left my hair down. Hinata looked amazing in her dress. She had a white dress that was tight at the breast, but loose at the stomach. It had a red broach at the hip. The bridesmaids were wearing red dresses that weren't for fitting since me and Ino were huge, and the men were wearing black suits with red vests. It was 10:45 and it was time to line up. I was in front of Hinata since I was the maid of honor. I grabbed Sasuke's arm and when the march started we walked out. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Hinata. He looked like a complete idiot, but that was him. He took her from her father. Lady Tsunade went through the mandatory bit, then it was time for their vows.

"Hinata, I know that I am a hand full. I know that I can be too hyper and get excited too easily. I can't promise that I will calm down, but I can promise that I will be there for you. I will be there when you are sick, when you are sad. I will be for you when times are hard. I love you Hinata."

She was crying softly. Naruto wasn't one for words,but that was perfect.

"Naruto, I know that we are opposites. I am shy and quiet with new people while you befriend them as soon as you talk. I know that you are always hyper, but that is what I love about you. I cannot promise to be a ball of energy, but I do promise to love you forever. I will be there to pick you up when you fall, I will be there at all times. I love you."

"Now do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuga as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Hinata Hyuga, take Naruto Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Naruto pulled Hinata into a full hearted kiss. They parted and walked down the isle to the reception area. Sasuke grabbed my hand and we followed the crowd.

After the formal part was finished. The party started. All the boys were drinking and having a good time. The twins were restless. I was sitting down at my table rubbing my stomach. Ino looked like she was having the same problem I was. I saw Sasuke at the bar with Naruto. I got up and walked to him.

"Sasuke, I hate to ask but can we leave? They are kicking the crap out of me."

"That's okay love. Lets go home."

"Aw Sasuke, Sakura you can't leave.  
"I'm sorry Naruto, but they are hurting me. I need to go to sleep. Congratulations though. You better go dance with your wife while you can."

"Alright! Bye you two!"

We both laughed as he drunkly ran to Hinata and started dancing with her. We walked outside and my feet were killing me. I started to walk slower.

"Are you okay? Are they hurting you?"

"My feet hurt that's all."

"Okay hold on."

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He broke into a full sprint. I barely felt how fast he was running. We were home in no time. He carried me upstairs. I unzipped the dress and pulled it off. I grabbed one of his shirts and put it on. He stripped down to his boxers. We laid in bed and cuddled. Ryu and Tenshi finally stopped moving and let me fall asleep.


	18. Let's get the ball rolling

It was hot, and believe me when I said hot. I was wearing a pair of short pajama shorts and a tank top. Sweat was covering my body and I was feeling sick. I haven't worked in a week and I wouldn't for 3 more months. The babies were due in little over a month. Sasuke was out getting the groceries. I was alone yet again. I had searched for all the fans in the house, but we only had three small ones. I turned the air down as low as it would go. I felt horrible, and I knew it was only because of my babies.

Ryu and Tenshi were growing more by the day and they kicked harder and more frequent by the day. Sasuke didn't understand why I wanted to give birth already. My schedule was off, I was either getting too much sleep or too little, my clothes didn't fit, and I was miserable in the heat. I jumped as the front door slammed shut. I saw Sasuke run to the kitchen then run back to me.

"Sakura you look terrible. What will cool you off?"

"Probably an ice bath. I hate the heat."

"I'm sorry blossom. Do you want me to get you a cool bath going?"

"Yes please."

He walked upstairs and I heard the water kick on. I was glad that he was here to help me walk up the stairs. It was hard to walk now. My stomach was as large as a 9 month pregnant woman with one child. I was probably going to be put on bed rest next month. Sasuke came back down and helped me off the couch. We walked slowly up the stairs. He wanted to pick me up, but I wouldn't let him. He stripped me down and helped me into the tub. The cool water felt amazing.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I need this."

"Anything for you Sakura. Tsunade called me into her office today."

"What for?"

"Well she didn't want you to travel, but you are officially on bed rest. She said that she might have to induce you next month. She isn't sure how much longer you can carry the twins."

"Oh okay. Does that mean that I am going to be alone for a month?"  
"Why would you say that Sakura?"

"It feels like you are never home. I wake up and you are gone after a couple hours and stay gone until dinner time. I am lonely and what if something happened to me? What if I fell or got injured? I need you here to help me this next month."

"I'm sorry Sakura. I have been running around with Naruto and he gets me distracted. I promise to be here with you at all times. If I have to go out, someone will be here with you."

"You don't really stick to promises Sasuke. Remember the promise you made the night you went with Naruto and the guys?"

"I know, but that was different. We were all drunk and Naruto wanted to do everything he could."

"Well don't break another promise. Help me out I need to go to sleep."

He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. He patted me dry and I got dressed by myself. I pushed all the blankets off of my side of the bed. I didn't want to break out in a sweat while I was asleep.

I woke up with the twins kicking like crazy. I sat up and the clock said 2:00 a.m. Why did they have to wake me up? Sasuke wasn't moving which was a good thing. I slowly got up from the bad and walked down the hall. I held onto the handrail and walked to the back yard. I loved being out here at night. It was cool and there was a slight breeze. I walked to the koi pond and watched the fish. I was entranced by the way that they moved, that I didn't notice Sasuke walk out.

"You know you should be inside."

"They were kicking."

"So you come outside?"

"It feels nice and they calmed down a little. I thought you were still asleep?"

"Sakura,Sakura,Sakura... do you really think that I would let you go anywhere without me watching out for you?"

"No, but you were still asleep."

"I am an Uchiha. I can sense when you walk out of the room. I can feel your chakra too. And theirs."

"I forgot all about that."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my stomach. I leaned my head back on his shoulder. It was peaceful with us just standing out here. I started to doze off and he could tell. He picked me up bridal style.

"Come on, lets go to bed."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. The twins had stopped their assault and quieted down. He walked quickly and carefully not to hurt us. He gently placed me on the bed and laid beside me. He rubbed my stomach and kissed me. I missed him. I missed his touches and his kisses. When the babies get here I will still have to miss out.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"I love you too Sakura. We can do whatever you want to do later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep to him continuing to rub my stomach.

The sun shining through the window woke me up. I grabbed a pillow and flung it over my face. After last night I was not ready to wake up and have to do anything. I felt around for Sasuke and he wasn't there. He probably left to go do something since I was still asleep. I took the pillow off my face and sat up. It was getting hard to move around and to get anything accomplished. I turned the TV to the cartoon station. As I was laughing at the stupidity, Sasuke walked in with a tray of food.

"Sasuke, what's this?"

"I told you we would do whatever you wanted today."

"So you made me breakfast?"

"Why wouldn't I? I don't expect you to do anything around the house for a while."

I lowered my head. I felt bad that I couldn't help him and I felt weak like back in the old days. I wasn't upset about the whole pregnant with his children deal, it's just having to sit around and do nothing. He could sense something was wrong and put the tray down on the dresser and walked to me.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I feel utterly useless. I mean you have to help me walk up and down the stairs, you have to help me shower, and I can't even cook for myself now."

"Sakura, you are pregnant with two, not one like normal, but two children. You are not useless to me. I love you and our children. I cooked for you because I wanted to, I help you walk the stairs because I don't want you to get hurt. I help you because I want to."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I guess that I was so used to doing everything for myself that I felt weird having someone else do it for me. I love you too."

He kissed me and hugged me gently. He was afraid that he was going to hurt me. He got back up and brought me the food. He had his plate and I had mine. It was simple; eggs, sausage, toast, but it was really good. I smiled at him when I was finished.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Do we have to stay in the house?"

"Not really, but it can't be too far away."

"I want to see Ino and then come back and watch movies."

"Okay. Call Ino."

I reached for the phone that was on the nightstand. I dialed her number and it rang. She didn't answer so I put the phone down.

"She didn't answer. She must be busy or sleeping."

"It's okay Sakura. So what do you want to do?"

"Let watch a movie, but I want to shower first."

He nodded. He helped me undress and get into the shower. I couldn't really wash my legs and feet because of my huge stomach, so Sasuke had to help me. He wasn't touchy feely like he used to be. As he started to wash my back, I felt a sharp pain but it went away. It didn't happen again during my shower. After we finished, he helped me get dressed in a white summer dress. It was loose and let me breath, but it was also cooling. We walked down the hall and I looked into the nursery.

"Sasuke, do we have a hospital bag ready?"

"No I don't think so. Do we need to go put on together real quick?"

"I think we should, you know, just incase."

We walked into the room and to each closet. I picked out Ryu's outfit and Tenshi's outfit. Ryu would be coming home in a dark blue onesie with the Uchiha symbol on the middle of the chest and Tenshi would be coming home in a red onesie with the Uchiha symbol over her heart. Sasuke insisted that they wear this home and I didn't argue. We packed those, socks, blankets, and their stuffed animals. Sasuke packed me a yellow summer dress and the essentials.

When we finished we walked to the living room and started a mystery movie. I wasn't too interested in the movie so I started to fall asleep.

I woke up with a sharp pain and feeling something wet in between my legs. I sat up and Sasuke had carried me to the room and he was downstairs.

"SASUKE!"

In a flash he was there with a worrying face.

"What? Are you okay?"

"No, I think my water broke. We need to get to the hospital now."

He gently grabbed me, ran to get the bag, and we were off. I had never seen him run that fast in his life.


	19. They are here!

This pain is excruciating. Tsunade was called in imminently. I was rushed into one of the delivery rooms. She wasn't going to let me sit around and be in pain. She gave me an epidural and that relieved it for a while. I was squeezing the life out of Sasuke's hand. I pumped chakra into my hand so he could feel what I was feeling.

"Come on Sakura, push one more time."

I focused and did what I was told. Sasuke was being quiet, which was a good thing right now. He was stroking the hair out of my face.

"DAMNIT! SASUKE YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

He kissed my forehead and leaned down to whisper something into my ear.

"Just remember how you got into this situation Sakura. Remember that they are almost here. Just a couple more pushes."

"It hurts so fucking bad Sasuke."

"I know, I am sorry. Just a little bit longer."

I followed Tsuande's directions and continued to push for about an hour longer. I was about ready to give up.

"Sakura, I see a head. Come on push harder. Once we get this one out the other will be a lot easier."

I pushed with all my might, and then I heard the cry. She handed him over to the nurse so he could get cleaned and wrapped up.

"It's the boy. Now come on, lets get her out also."

After another 10 minutes of pushing, I heard her cry. I looked over and saw her washing off Tenshi. I was ready to hold them close to me. Tsunade cleaned me up and washed up all the mess. After that was done, Tsunade walked over with both Ryu and Tenshi.

"Here are your healthy twins."

She laid Ryu in my right arm and Tenshi in my left. Ryu had a tuff of raven hair on his head and his eyes were green like mine. Tenshi had a tuff of darker pink hair on her head and had Sasuke's eyes. Tears formed as I held them. I was so glad that they were here and that I was holding them. I looked at Sasuke.

"Here they are."

"Yes. They are beautiful like their mother."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Yes."

He grabbed Ryu gently from me. I rubbed on Tenshi's cheek. She was going to be a killer; every boy is going to want her. I looked at Sasuke with Ryu and it was breath taking. He was smiling and Ryu was holding onto his finger. We both heard the door open and Tsunade walked back in.

"Alright Sakura, lets get you moved into another room and feed the little ones. We also need to know their names."

"Okay."

She took the babies from us and laid them in a crib. She helped me walk next door to a clean room and a clean bed. She helped me change into a clean gown. Sasuke walked in and rolled the crib into the room. I wanted to go to sleep, but I had things to do first. She grabbed the birth certificate packets.

"Alright, since the boy was born first, what is his name?"

"Ryunosuke Uchiha."

"Alright and your daughter?"

"Tenshi Uchiha."

"Okay, I will go enter this into the computer. Here are two bottles. You and Sasuke need to feed them. They need to get used to both of you. After that they will be moved into the baby room so you can get some rest."

"Yes ma'am."

She walked out and Sasuke brought me Tenshi and a bottle. I put it near her mouth and she started to drink. Sasuke sat in the chair beside me and fed Ryu. Once they were done, we burped them and he put them both back in the crib. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

"Shh dobe. You are going to wake them all up."

"I'm sorry teme. I just want to see how she is."

"She is tired idiot. She just gave birth to two children."

I opened my eyes and they were having a silent argument at the foot of the bed.

"What's going on Sasuke?"

"The dobe wanted to see how you were."

Naruto had a guilty look on his face like he had just done something very wrong. I gave them a confused face. Why was Sasuke mad that he was here?"

"Why are you mad?"

"I didn't want Naruto to wake you up. You need to sleep."

"Well it was both of you that woke me up. I'm up now so I guess we can talk."

Naruto smiled and Sasuke went to his chair. Sasuke seemed to be in a really bad mood, and when he was in a bad mood he was in a bad mood. Naruto pulled up another chair and sat beside me.

"So you wanted to see how I was?"

"Yeah! I mean I had to see the twins. They look just like you two."

"Yes, yes they do."

I heard a knock on the door and Tsunade entered. She looked at Naruto with an annoyed face. I bet he bothered her all day to find out where I was.

"Are you feeling any better Sakura?"

"A little. It hurts everyone in a while, but not too much."

"That's good. Your chakra must be helping you heal quicker."

"I guess. My lady may I ask why you looked annoyed by Naruto being here?"

"Well this brat talked my ear off all day. He wanted to know how everything went and where you were."

"Oh. Has anyone called my parents?"

"I was going to once you woke up. I will go call them and you try to get rid of Naruto."

"You heard Tsunade, hurry up Naruto."

"Well.. I just wanted to see them, but he got mad."

He pointed straight at Sasuke who was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed. He looked like he was in the worse mood of his life. But just a few hours ago he was smiling and having a great time with Ryu.

"Naruto, can you go?"

"Ok Sakura."

I watched him walked out of the room and shut the door with a soft click. I looked back and Sasuke. Why was he being like this? Is he not happy after all?

"Sasuke, what in the world is wrong with you?"

"The dobe shouldn't have been here. Your parents were supposed to see them before he did. He made a big scene out in the lobby and woke you up."

"He was just curious and worried. Get out of the mood you are in now before I get in my mood. Remember I have all my chakra now so I can throw a mean punch."

"I'll try."

"There is no trying Uchiha. There is doing and there is quitting. What you are going to do is get out of this attitude, walked over and give me a kiss, and then be happy because you have me and two beautiful children just down the hall."

He nodded, walked over and gave me a kiss, and then he just sat back down. I twisted a strand of hair and it felt dirty. I wish I could take a shower, but I couldn't for another day. I looked at Sasuke and he had his head prompt up was sleeping. He needs to go home tonight and sleep. I laid back and rested myself.

I heard the door open and I saw my mother, father, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Kakashi. I looked over at Sasuke and he was still asleep. I was glad that they were here. Ino looked like she was about ready to pop and Hinata was about 4 months pregnant. Tenten was the only lucky one. She didn't have to go through childbirth yet. Ino waddled over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Where are they?! I want to see my niece and nephew!"

"Shh! Sasuke is sleeping."

"Not anymore."

"Oh sorry. Anyway where are they?"

I looked over and Sasuke. He shrugged his shoulders. I pressed the call button on the side of my bed. In no time at all a nurse came in.

"Is everything ok Miss Sakura?"

"Can you bring my children here please?"

"Certainly. I will be back quickly."

My mom and dad grabbed a seat for Hinata and Ino. Mom was holding a vase of flowers and dad was holding a gift. My parents had been through for a majority of the pregnancy and they were happy as long as I was happy. The door opened again and the nurse was rolling in the crib. Ryu was asleep, but Tenshi was looking around. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten held in their screams of joy. These babies were going to be loved by everyone. My mom looked at me and I nodded. She handed Ryu to my dad and she held Tenshi.

"Sakura honey they are beautiful. They look just like the both of you."

"Thank you mom. Ryu looks just like Sasuke. He is going to have fan girls all over him. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

"Hopefully not. Fan girls are the worst. Tenshi is the on that is going to be chased. She looks just like you. I mean who wouldn't want to chase you."

I smiled. Even looking probably like a hot mess e still found me attractive. All the girls awed at what he stated. He got up and gave me a kiss.

"Do you want me to go get you some food?"

"Yes please."

Sasuke walked out of the room. I laid back and sighed.

"What is wrong forehead?"

"He was being impossible this morning. Naruto came here and apparently raised hell and that pissed Sasuke off. He wanted mom and dad to see the babies before anyone else."

"Can I say something?"

"Oh course Kakashi sensei."

"Sasuke lost a lot. You all know what I am referring to. Sakura, you and those two children are all the family he has. He wanted your parents to see them first because, normally in the Uchiha family, the grandparents are the first to see the new born. It hurt his feeling that Naruto was here. It broke his tradition."

"He should have told me that then. That's why he said my parents were supposed to see them first. I feel terrible now. I got so angry with him."

"He is over it now. He feels better now that they are here."  
"Kakashi, how much do you know about the Uchiha tradition?"

"Excuse me Mr. Haruno?"

"Well since we are family now, we are going to have to know some of his traditions that way this kind of thing never happens again."

"I will talk to you about that later in private."

My mother and father both nodded. Ryu started crying and my father fed him. I was exhausted and I only wanted to sleep. They passed the babies around and everyone got to hold them both. Mom and Ino laid both of them back in their crib. They all hugged me good-bye and my parents gave me a kiss. I laid my head back and drifted off.

At about midnight, I heard the door open. I turned my head and saw Sasuke. He was trying to be quiet and gave me an apologetic look. He felt bad that he had woken me up. I motioned for him to come to me. I moved over so he could lay on the bed with me. I needed him close after what happened today. He wrapped his arms gently around me.

"You should have told me Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why you were upset about Naruto being here this morning."

"What?"

"Kakashi told us all about the Uchiha tradition. The grandparents should be the ones to see the new born children before friends."

"Oh, what else did he tell you?"

"Nothing else."

"Ok. I love you Sakura. You need your sleep."

"I love you too Sasuke. I am sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. Sleep."

I cuddled closer and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	20. One month

Even though the twins were born 3 months premature they were perfectly healthy. Tsunade said that it was because of my chakra. The twins are a month old now. Ino gave birth a week ago. The same incident happened, her daughter was premature and perfectly healthy. The baby is a spitting image of Ino but has the attitude of Shikamaru already. They combined both their names in order to get Shiko. She never cries when there is company around.

Ryu and Tenshi sleep most of the day right now. During the night Sasuke takes care of them. I feel bad about it and I wish he would let me help. He is such a stubborn man. Sasuke and I are reading mother and father books that Shizune bought us. For the most part I am healed up. Some chores are a hassle for me. Washing clothes for four people was a huge chore. They baby clothes had to be washed in warm/cold water with a dye free sent free detergent. Getting baby spit up out of black shirts required soaking for an hour in water and soap.

I put my book down because I heard Ten's soft dry. I walked quietly into the room, but that failed when Ryu let out a scream.

"Sasuke, I need some help."

In a heartbeat he was there taking Ten from me. I grabbed my little boy from his crib. We changed their diapers. Ryu had stopped crying but Ten was still upset. We took them downstairs to get their bottles. Ryu had already fallen asleep in my arms, but Ten was not going to stop crying. Sasuke got her to drink and fall asleep. We had the playpens set up in the living room so we laid them down.

"I never realized that it would be this hard."

Sasuke looked at me like I had said something wrong.

"I don't regret it though. I wouldn't give any of this up."

"Good. You had me really worried. I never want to lose you and the kids."

"You wont I promise. I have a question."

"Yes blossom?"

"Wedding date?"

He looked around the room. It is June 28th and I really just want to get the whole thing over with. After seeing Naruto and Hinata's wedding, I just wanted it over with.

"Well, do you want to do it in the fall or spring?"

"To be honest, after Naruto's wedding I just want to get it over with. Weddings are stressful."

"How about November 3rd?"

"That will give me plenty of time to plan."

"It's set then."

He grabbed his book and started reading again. I grabbed both baby books. I was going to keep a baby book on all the children that we had. I grabbed Ryu's and opened to the first page. It was the ultrasound picture of him and Tenshi. I flipped through the pages and saw all the pictures that my mom took while we were at the hospital. My favorite is the one that Sasuke is leaned back in the chair holding Ryu. Ryu is asleep holding Sasuke's finger and Sasuke is asleep holding Ryu with a smile on his face. I flipped to last weeks page and there was a picture of him and Tenshi sleeping on my bed with me. Sasuke took it while we were all napping. I grabbed a pen and wrote in his book.

_This week you have been very expressive. You like to hold your father and my fingers. You opened your eyes and smiled at me while I was singing you a lullaby. You look so much like your father. I love you so much. _

When I was finished I put his book down and I grabbed Tenshi's book. Her first page was also of the ultrasound when we found out the genders. The next page was of me holding her when we were still at the hospital. She had gotten ahold of my hair and was holding onto it. The next one was a picture of Sasuke taking Tenshi away from Naruto. The picture from last week was of her cuddled with her pink puppy.

_You are defiantly the quiet one. You remind me of your father in a way. You seem to enjoy when your father holds you close because you imminently stop crying and fall asleep. You look so much like me already. I love you so much. _

I heard a knock on the door. I put the books down and ran because I didn't want the babies to wake up. I opened the door and Naruto was standing outside.

"What's up Naruto?"

"Me and Hinata got into a fight. Can I hangout here for a few hours?"

"Talk to Sasuke. Do not wake up my babies though."

I moved to the side so her could enter. I heard Sasuke softly say "yes". I shut the door and went back to my spot on the couch. Naruto was standing up and looking at Tenshi. I looked at Sasuke and he was staring at Naruto with a death glare. A month old and already daddy's little girl.

"Hinata's have a boy."

"That's great Naruto."

"If you say so."

Sasuke and I looked at each other. Something was wrong, I didn't know what, but I was going to fine out. I was the first one to speak.

"What do you mean? You love her so much."

"I know, I know. It's just…I don't think I can handle this."

I went to respond, but Sasuke beat me to it.

"Naruto, you married her because you love her. You are just scared that he is going to go through what you did. I know because I have the same fear. I know that you can do it. I mean look at me. I am happy and I know you are too."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and nodded. He turned and walked towards the back yard. I laid my head on Sasuke's lap. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back and he leaned down to give me a kiss. I haven't gotten a kiss in a week. This man's kisses make me ache in a good way. We just laid there until I heard Ryu cry.

I jumped up and went to grab him. Naruto came back inside while I was rocking Ryu in my arms. He stopped and stared at us. Ryu quieted down and fell asleep. I sat on the couch holding him in my left arm.

"Do you really think I can do this?"

"Yes you can. Now go apologize and make it up to her."

He didn't say a word. He walked towards the door and left. It was weird seeing Naruto like this. The last time I saw him like this was when Sasuke left. I never wanted Sasuke to act like that. It was scary to see the most energetic and happy person in all of Konoha, possibly the world be depressed.

"That was weird, huh Sasuke."

"Yes it was blossom. Should we give the children a bath today?"

"After they wake up we can. Remember though, easy scrubbing."

Last time that Sasuke helped with the baths he scrubbed Ryu a little too hard and caused a red spot on his arm. I felt bad for my baby, but Sasuke felt worse after I gave him an ear full. I laid Ryu back in him playpen then returned to laying my head on his lap. Sasuke picked up his book and read some more while I took a power nap.

About 2 hours later, both babies were sitting in their own little baby bathtub. I was washing Ryu this time and he was washing Tenshi. I put a little bit of soap on a soft sponge and washed him. Barely touching his skin. Sasuke copied all my motions. They both loved getting a bath. They cooed and smiled when we would touch a ticklish spot.

We dried them off, put fresh diapers and clothes on them, fed them, and it was their bedtime already. I seemed like just yesterday we brought them home.

FLASHBACK

_ Sasuke and my father were carrying Ryu and Tenshi into the nursery. My mom was helping me walk up the stairs to my room. We had just been released from the hospital half an hour ago. When my parents were done, they said their goodbyes and left. Sasuke made sure that I was comfortable and he went to do the laundry, dishes, and take out the garbage. _

_ At about 2 a.m. I heard the twins cry. I started to get up, but Sasuke pushed me back down. _

_ "Sakura, you need to sleep so you can fully heal. I can take care of them. Please go back to sleep."_

_ I nodded and laid back down. He kissed my forehead and left the room. I was back asleep in no time._

Sasuke carried me from the living room to out bedroom. I was filthy, but I could wait till the morning to shower. He put me down on the bed and undressed me. I knew that we were not about to have sex considering I couldn't for another two weeks. He walked to my dresser and grabbed my black silk pajama pants and a pink tank top. He then stripped into his black boxers. We both got under the covers and just laid with each other. It was going to be hard to get alone time as they grow up, but we will make it work.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasuke."


	21. Month Two

Another month has gone by. The twins keep growing. Sasuke went to help Naruto set up their nursery. I have the air conditioner on full blast because I did not want the babies to get a heat injury. Ino was suppose to be coming over in an hour. The babies are sleeping in the playpens so I can keep an eye on them.

I heard someone open and close the door. Sasuke walked straight up the stairs, I heard him turn on the shower. I really wanted to join him, but I had to stay with the twins. I walked to the kitchen to grab a snack. I went back and sat down. I grabbed my hair and braided it. I really need a haircut.

Sasuke surprised attacked me. He jumped on me and pushed me down on the couch.

"Hello blossom."

"Hi there."

"I missed you."

"Sasuke, you were gone for a couple hours. But I missed you too."

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him closer. I missed having him this close to me. We just kept kissing until we heard the twins cry. He jumped up and grabbed Tenshi. I looked at her and her face was really red. I went to her and checked her with my chakra.

"Sasuke, I need you to give her to me. I also need you to get me a cold bottle and a cold wash cloth."

"What's wrong?"

"She is dehydrated and she also has a fever."

He placed her in my arms. I sat on the couch and started to heal her. In no time Sasuke was back. You could tell by his face that he was worried. I placed the washcloth on her stomach and fed her the bottle.

"Is she better?"

"I got rid of the fever. She should feel a lot better after she drinks all the bottle."

Ryu started crying and Sasuke got him. Nothing seemed wrong with him. Sasuke changed his diaper and fed him. He sat on the couch holding Ryu in his right arm. Sasuke gave Ryu his finger and played with him.

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked."

Ino walked in holding Shiko. The girl had dirty blonde colored hair. Ino sat down on the love seat beside us.

"How are the twins?"

"Tenshi is hot and sick. Ryu just wants to play."

"Awe poor Tenshi. Ryu acts like you forehead. Shiko just sleeps and eats."

Welcome to one month olds."

"I can't wait for her to be able to play. When that are old enough we should have play dates."

"Don't think about it Yamanaka."

We both looked at Sasuke. I was in shock. Why in the world would he say something like that?

"What is wrong with you Sasuke?"

"Can't you see?"

"Obviously not."

"She wants Ryu and Shiko to play. Which, as they grow up, will lead to a crush."

"Uchiha, that was not my intention. I just wanted my best friend's children to play with my child."

"Whatever."

"Sakura, I am going to go home. I will call you later."

"Okay bye Ino."

She walked out the front door. I put Ten back in her playpen, grabbed Ryu and put him in his. I grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and pulled him to the kitchen. I had to use my strength to do it.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Nothing."

"Obviously something is wrong. Ino is my best friend. I want our families to be close and get along. You don't know that was what she meant! You need to think before you yell at someone."

"Well, she used to be a fan girl. She will probably teach her daughter the same thing. I will nit have my son carry the same burden I had."

"He is YOUR son. Of course he is going to have fan girls. It is a price you have to pay."

"Whatever."

He walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs. I got the kids ready for bed. I read to them and they were asleep in no time.

I went to our room and he was already sleeping. I walked to our bathroom and undressed. I undid my hair and threw the hair tie at the mirror. I put the shower on warm and got in. I sat against. The tiled wall and cried. I was so tired. I love him and the children. I needed a mission or a hospital shift. Just something to distract me for a few hours or days. The heat rushed out of the shower stall. I looked up and saw Sasuke. He shut off the water and grabbed me. He pulled me as close to him as he could. I dried into his now soaked shirt. He just rubbed my bareback. I finally stopped crying and he grabbed my chin. He pulled my face up and kissed me with so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around him. Next thing I knew was that I was being thrown on the bed.

Sasuke POV

I hated to hear her cry. I know that I was being absolutely ridiculous, but I really didn't want to be related to Ino. Shikamaru was a saint for putting up with her. Her face was still red and swollen from crying. I am going to make up for lost time.

She grabbed at the blankets, but I pulled them away. Tonight was going to be all about her. She is my queen and she deserves to be treated like one.

I lowered my head down to where her legs were pressed together. I went to part them and she resisted. I forced her legs open. I looked at her pussy and I wanted to melt. She was wet and not because of the water. I can't remember the last time we did this together. I ran my index finger over the folds. She shivered and arched her back slightly. I cannot help the smirk that formed on my face. I leaned my head in and gave her a slight lick.

She moaned so loud. My erection was aching as it rubbed against my boxers. I wanted to be inside her so bad. I stuck in two fingers. God she is so tight. The last time I remember her being like this was when I took her for the first time. I slowly thrusted with and my blossom continued to moan my name. I wanted her to come on my fingers but she grabbed me hand.

"Sasuke, you are teasing and I don't like that. You are also wearing too many clothes."

She stood up and flipped me onto the bed. She ripped my boxers off of me and looked at my erection. She bent her down and licked the tip. I shivered at the feeling. I wanted her now. Before I could stop her, she bobbed her head down and took me all in her mouth. I could not help the moan that escaped my throat and I grabbed her hair. I was about to come when she stopped. I looked at her and flipped our spots.

I laid her in the center of the bed. I placed butterfly kisses down her stomach and all the way to her wet pussy. I stood on my kneed and rubbed my erection against her hot wet sex. She moaned and looked me in the eyes. I took this as the go ahead and entered her. I missed this warmth and the tightness. She arched off the bed. Her face was beautiful as she moaned my name. I wrapped my arms around her as I thrusted in and out at a medium pace. She clawed at my back with her nails. I picked up the pace and not to long we both climaxed.

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura!"

I fell to the side so I wouldn't crush her. I pulled out of her and pulled her to my chest.

"Sakura, I am sorry for earlier. I feel like an idiot. I love you. Whatever you plan for our children I support you 100 percent. Please forgive me."

"I love you too Sasuke. I guess I can forgive you."

I kissed her and rubbed her back until she was asleep. When she was asleep I followed her lead.


	22. Trouble

It has been another month. I am currently folding laundry and Sasuke is playing with the babies in the nursery. It feels weird that I was trained as a ninja to kill anyone in a blink of an eye but now I am taking care of two babies that are as fragile as glass. Hinata and Naruto are expecting in two months, so around October 19th. The academy is running the genin tests now, so Sasuke should be getting his squad in a month.

I heard a knock at the door and ran downstairs. I opened the door and saw an anbu. Why was he here?

"Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha is to report to the Hokage Tower now."

"Understood."

He vanished and I was angry. Tsunade told us that he would no longer have anything to do with the Anbu's. I walked up the stairs and slammed open the nursery door. Sasuke was shocked because he was holding the twins and had his sharing an activated. He placed them in the cribs and pulled me to the bedroom.

"Sakura what in the hell was that?"

"Why was an anbu just at our front door? Why does Tsunade want to see you right now? WHY?"

"I do not know Sakura. I have not talked to her since the twins' last doctors' appointment. Calm down. I will go see what she wants."

"NO MORE ANBU! YOU ARE A FATHER NOW! YOU CAN'T GO ON MONTH LONG MISSIONS AND HAVE A HIGH FATALITY RATE! NO MORE!"

"Calm down Sakura. I will go talk to her."

He kissed me on the forehead and he vanished. I am furious. She promised me that he would be home. I walked back to the nursery and the twins were asleep. They were defiantly my children, able to sleep through anything. I summoned a shadow clone to watch the babies. The clone stood in the room on guard. I went out back and started punching at the targets.

I came back inside after an hour of training. My hands were bloody and my clothes were torn to shreds. I went upstairs and showered and changed. I deactivated the clone and heard the phone ring. I ran to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi honey."

"Hi mom. What's up?"

"Your father and I were wondering if we could keep the twins for a couple of nights."

"Why?"

"You are always taking care of them. We figured you and Sasuke would need a night to yourselves."

"Thanks mom. When will you be here?"

"In about ten minutes. I love you and see you soon."

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and went back to the twins. I packed a bag for each of them. Diapers, clothes, toys, and bathing items. I changed both of their diapers and changed their clothes. I carried them downstairs and I heard a knock. My mom walked in and came straight to me.

"There are my grand babies! I missed you both so much. I will have them back to you on Monday sweetie."

"Okay mom. They go to bed around 8 and wake up around 7."

"Sakura what is wrong with your hands?"

"I was training mom. I am fine."

"Heal yourself ok? I love you."

"I will. I love you too."

I gave her a kiss and then I kissed both of my children. I haven't been away from them since they were born. It was going to be weird without them here.

About an hour later I got into the bathtub. I needed a good bath and my arms really hurt. Sasuke is going to be mad that my hands are seriously injured but oh well. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I let the heat of the water unknot my muscles. I opened up my eyes and saw Sasuke watching me.

"Where are the children?"

"My mom took them for the weekend.  
"Oh okay."

"We need to talk."

I got up and grabbed the towel that was beside the tub and wrapped up. I drained the tub and walked to the bedroom. Sasuke followed me.

"What did she say?"

"I am back on Anbu duty."

"WHY?"

"It is classified."

"Classified my ass Sasuke. You have a family to think about. She promised us no more Anbu duty."

"Sakura, something came up that I had to be reassigned. There is only 1 mission this time."

I did not reply. I dropped my towel and walked to my closet. I threw on an outfit and vanished in front of him.

I arrived at the Hokage Tower in a minute. I was going to have a talk with Tsunade. I walked up the stairs and everyone moved out of my way as I went by. I slammed open her door and everyone but her left the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAKURA?"

"YOU PROMISED! NO MORE ANBU, NO MORE MISSIONS."

"Sakura something came up that we needed him."

"YOU DON'T THINK I NEED HIM. WE HAVE TWO CHILDREN! HE HAS A FAMILY TO LOOK OUT FOR."

"I know that Sakura, but you don't know the full extent of the mission."

"Damn-it TELL ME!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T KNOW?"

"You are NOT an Anbu. You cannot know what I told Sasuke."

"Then make me an Anbu. I qualify for it well beyond Sasuke. I am a medic and those are always in need. I am a Jonin and Sasuke was still a genin. I am a better ninjutsu user and I have excellent chakra control."

"I cannot just do that."

"To hell you can't. You are the HOKAGE. You rule us. MAKE ME AN ANBU. NOW."

She pondered for a few minutes and I was about to explode.

"Fine. Sit down."

I listened to her. I was really interested to what she had to say.

"Alright, I will only say this once so listen up."

"Yes ma'am."

"We have discovered a dangerous cell of outcasts. They are heading for the village. They seem to be after one thing, your children. The reason why I asked Sasuke to rejoin is that he will be able to watch 24/7. The cell calls themselves Red Death. I only want to protect your family."

"My children are in danger and you try to hide it from me?"

"I didn't mean to do that. Now go home to Sasuke."

I vanished. I was going to let Sasuke have it. He was really going to keep this a secret. How could he?

I walked up the stairs and Sasuke was sitting on the bed. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Where did you go?"

"The Hokage's office."

"Why?"

"Where you really not going to tell me our children were in danger? That their lives were on the line?"

"Sakura, you know I couldn't. Now I called your mom and an Anbu team is watching them as we speak. We can have a nice weekend. No worries because if anyone does try to harm our children they will have to deal with me."

I jumped on him and kissed him with full force. I could not help the tears that fell from my eyes. I had waited years for this man to come back, I dreamed my entire childhood of being with him and now my children were in danger.


	23. Worried

I woke up to the sound of something hitting the ground. I grabbed the kunai that was on the nightstand. I walked slowly downstairs and saw Sasuke in the kitchen.

"What the hell Sasuke? You scared me."

"Sorry, I was trying to make us breakfast but the pan fell."

I walked to him and picked up the pan. He was trying to make too much at one time. I started to wash the dishes that were in the sink. I wonder how the twins are doing with my parents. I can't believe that they are in serious danger.

"Sakura, come on breakfast is ready."

I walked to the table and started eating. It was obvious that I was worried.

"Sakura, stop worrying. There are Anbu surveying your parents house, Anbu are posted at every entrance into the village. Please just eat and relax."

"How can you be so calm? Our children are being targeted by rouge ninjas. They are planning on taking our children away to use them for Kami knows what."

"I have to be calm Sakura. You are freaking out for the both of us. I have already lost my entire family once and I will do anything to make sure that never happens again."

"Well it freaks me out even more that you are so calm. If I were you I would be getting the kids back from my parents and keeping them here 24/7."

"How about after we eat, we go shower get ready, go get the kids, go to the grocery store, go to the toy store, and then come back here and relax for the night."

"Fine, but we need to stop at the baby store because they are going to need fall clothes here soon."

"Okay."

We finished eating in a hurry. I raced Sasuke up the stairs to the bathroom to shower. It is weird to see him naked even though we have gone through all that we have. Yeah, we haven't had sex in a month but we have two kids to watch after. We washed quickly and I went to the closet. I picked out a pair of white lace shorts and a solid black tank top. Underneath I had on a white thong and a white strapless bra. I went back and blow-dried my hair and straightened it. It was now past my butt. I really needed a haircut.

Sasuke was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a solid navy blue t-shirt. I threw on a pair of black flip-flops and he put on a pair of navy blue ones. We both rushed out of the house holding hand. He brought my left hand up to his face and looked at my ring. I could finally wear it since the swelling went away and my necklace shined in the sun.

"Sasuke, how would you feel if I got a haircut?"

"Well as long as it isn't too short I'm okay with it."

"Good, because if I ever went on another mission it would be easy to get caught in anything."

"That is true."

We walked hand in hand to my parent's house. I saw the Anbu posted around the house and knocked on the front door. My mom opened the door and let us in. My dad was sitting on the floor tickling the twins.

"Sakura, why are there Anbu around our house?"

"Dad, something came up and the twins are in danger. They are on constant watch. Please don't worry though, it is just a precaution."

"What kind of danger?"

"Rouge ninja. We are going to take the twins now because we really need to be on watch now."

"Okay honey. Your mother and I are really proud of you both. Sasuke you are the son we never had. I am so glad that these children are here too. They are such a joy to be around."

"Thank you Mr. Haruno. I will be glad when I can call you father in-law."

"Just a few more months and you can."

My father and Sasuke shook hands and I gave both my mom and dad a kiss. I grabbed Tenshi and her bag and Sasuke grabbed Ryu and his bag. We walked out of the house and the Anbu watched us closely. The head Anbu, Dog, jumped down in front of us. We could both tell that it was Shikamaru.

"Haruno, Uchiha the perimeter stayed secured the entire time. Would you like Anbu security during the day?"

"No thank you Dog. We are fine watching them over the day. Now you all get home to your families as well."

"Yes Haruno."

He vanished in a blink. We started walking towards the grocery store. We were almost out of everything. We grabbed two carts. The babies laid in the built in car seat while we walked around. We grabbed milk, bread, meat, fruit, vegetables, chips, cookies, baby food, formula, detergent, body wash, and other essentials. We checked out and we both summoned a shadow clone. Sasuke told them exactly what to do.

"Take these groceries to the house. Put them all away and once that is done return to where we are at the time. Also do a security search around the complex."

They both nodded and walked away. Our shadow clones were so strong now. I remember when we could make a clone that only lasted for a minute. We left and headed towards the toy store. The twins were paying close attention to where we were going. We walked in and the air condition felt great. We walked to the isle that had all the rattles and the brightly colored toys. Ryu grabbed for a bright blue rattle and started to chew on it. Sasuke took it from him and put it in the basket. Tenshi reached for a bright yellow butterfly toy. We placed that in the basket also.

By the time we were finished we had a basket full of toys and bath toys. We finished checking out when our clones came back.

"Now take these to the house. How was the check?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

The clones walked away. Now we had one more stop. The twins were starting to fall asleep and in a matter of time they would be out. We walked into the store and it almost empty. I guess everyone was staying at home today. We grabbed two carts and put the twins in the built in car seats. We walked to the girl section first. I found 15 cute fall/winter outfits and put them in the cart. I also found two cute scarfs that would go with most of the outfits. We walked back to the boy section and Sasuke picked out 15 outfits for him also. I found him a beanie hat that he could wear all winter. We found a double stroller so we could push the twins around town. We got them more socks and winter coats. We checked out and the twins were wide-awake.

"I bet they are hungry. Sasuke, can we go home now?"

"Sure blossom."

We put the twins in the stroller and Sasuke pushed them while I carried the bags. I had more laundry to do now, but I had to do some anyways. We arrived home and we put the children in the cribs. They needed to take a small nap before dinner. I sat on the couch and took off all the tags of the baby stuff we bought. I placed the clothes in the washer and sat back down with Sasuke. He was reading a book.

"What a day huh? Who knew that it would take all day?"

"I did. You love to shop and I love being with you."

I gave him a kiss and looked at the clock. It was 9, no wonder the twins were exhausted. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him upstairs. I was ready to go to sleep. We got into pajamas and lay down.

I woke up the sound of a crashing sound. Sasuke and I both jumped up. We ran to the nursery. The window had been smashed open. I ran to both cribs. The tears formed in my eyes.

"THEY ARE GONE! SOMEONE TOOK THEM!"


	24. Rescue my babies

I ran back to the bedroom with tears in my eyes. I threw on clothes and Sasuke did the same. We left the house in a whirlwind. We ran as fast as we could. I was following Sasuke because the tears clouded my vision. Someone had taken my babies away from me. We reached the Hokage Tower and we busted into Tsuande's office.

"What in the world are you two doing here?"

"They kidnapped our babies."

I couldn't help the sobs that were coming out of my mouth. Sasuke pulled my close to him and rubbed my back while I cried. I heard Tsunade get up and slam a button. A loud siren went off all over the village. I looked up and saw an army of Anbu's and most of rookie nine, Hinata and Ino weren't here.

"The Uchiha twins have been taken by a rouge ninja group called Red Death. They want to harness the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan. We have been watching this group ever since Sakura was pregnant. Their base is located in the Land of Lightning. This is a retrieval mission. Find the twins, rescue them, and kill all of the remaining members. Sasuke and Sakura will be the acting commanders. They will assign you to the teams they want."

"Lady Tsunade, may I ask you something?"

"Of course Sakura."

"If you knew that they had been watching me for almost a year now, how come you never said anything. We could've taken them down when they first popped up and we wouldn't have to deal with it now."

"I didn't think that they would be this big of a threat. They seemed like they would never be able to penetrate the walls of the village, much less sneak into the house of Sasuke Uchiha. Now, assemble your team. You leave in 30 minutes."

"I only want Rookie Nine. I know that most of them are Anbu's already. Sasuke will have Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and Tenten. I will have Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Neji. We both need someone with a Kekkei Genkai. Sasuke will have his own so I picked Neji so we could also have a one up. Tenten can heal minor wounds and if it gets too serious of an injury I can heal it."

"Sounds like a plan blossom."

"Alright you all are dismissed. I will have the Anbu stationed around the village in order to secure the perimeter. Your back up team will be Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Guy, Yamato, and Asuma."

We both nodded our head and we left. We ran back to the house to put together our packs. I filled my tan pack with weapons, medical supplies, food, water, and clothes. I packed a smaller bag for the twins. I knew that they would be hungry and in dirty clothes. I couldn't help the tears that formed. I hated that I had to go and save my babies from dangerous criminals. Sasuke saw that I was crying again. I knew he felt the same way, but he was being strong for me.

"Come here Sakura."

I walked to him and he just held me close. I hated this. Why couldn't they just leave our family alone?

"Sakura, everything is going to be fine. We are going to get our babies back. In a couple days we will be back here in our old routine. Everything will be all right. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Come on we need to get our children back."

I was angry and Sasuke could tell. He did his trademark smirk and we walked out the house. Everyone was gathered at the gates. This would be a half-day trip and a day fight and another half-day trip back or a full day. Sasuke took the lead.

"Lets move out. We have to catch them."

We all followed and broke into our teams. I had Neji in the back so he could scan for danger in all directions.

The trip was very uneventful. There was no danger and we made it to the Village faster than we thought. We found their base that was hidden in a mountain. There was only one problem. Only one way in and that was the only way out.

"Shikamaru come up with a strategic plan. We can't let them know that we are here but we can't wait much longer. Who knows what they are doing to my babies."

He scooped out the area and was back in 10 minutes. He seemed confident with the decision that he had made.

"There is a small opening about 10 feet west of the main entrance. It seems that no one knows that the opening exists. We can get into the base through there. Neji can you locate the babies chakra."

Neji nodded and activated his Byakugan and scanned the mountain.

"They are about 30 feet in and straight from the main entrance. They are not surrounded by ninja, but there are about 20 ninja walking through the base. That will be what the main issue is. We have to conduct clean and quiet attacks and kills."

Sasuke listened and didn't interject into the conversation. He knew that the plan would work, but we had to be extremely careful. The babies could get caught in the crossfire and that would be extremely dangerous.

We moved out in squads. Sasuke's group went first and we waited for the sign to move in. Naruto waved at us through the main gate. We moved into the base and saw 9 ninja lying dead on the ground. Sasuke and his group worked fast and quietly thank Kami. Naruto was quiet for once. He wanted his niece and nephew back home where they belonged. I felt someone grab my hair and it was a rouge ninja. I flipped him over quietly and stabbed him with a kunai while Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Tenten fought another 5. I killed the ninja in a minute and we were off. 15 down 5 more to go. We sensed Ryu and Tenshi's chakra and we moved into attack. We busted down the door and they were lying in a big crib. I ran over to them and they were peacefully sleeping.

"Well, well looks like you Leaf brats beat almost all my best ninja. I'm very impressed."

We turned around and saw a man in the doorway. He had long red hair and he was wearing a long navy blue robe. He was very pale, but he was shorter than the males on the team. I looked at Tenten and Choji.

"Take Ryu and Tenshi. Get out of here as fast as you can. We will meet back at the drop point. Go now!"

They grabbed them and vanished. The man at the door just chuckled. This was about to be very bad. I pulled out my gloves and put them on. Naruto knew what I was getting ready for.

"Ready for a work out Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah a little bit. How about you Naruto, Sasuke?"

They nodded. My chakra was spiking at how angry I was. I wanted to kill that man with my two bare hands.

"You know, you pissed off the wrong Kunoichi. I have had about enough of you. You steal my children from me and then laugh in my face. I am going to beat you into dust. I might even let Sasuke get a few fits in also."

"I would enjoy that very much blossom."

"I will use the Nine Tail fox on your ass too. You steal my niece and nephew. You make me leave my pregnant wife at home all alone and make me come to this hell hole."

"Neji, the rest of you guy leave too. This needs to be finished by us."

They nodded and vanished also. This was about to be a real fight and the losing rate was rising by the second. I looked at Sasuke and Naruto and nodded. They took out the 4 other ninja. I walked towards the leader. I was going to finish him myself. He struck at me with his blade, but I managed to dodge it. I landed a good hit on his jaw. He stumbled back a few feet but quickly recovered. He came at me again and he managed to slice my arm pretty good. I fell to the floor for a second.

Sasuke tackled him and started to punch him. I got up and grabbed the leader by the head. Naruto came up and stabbed him in the arm. I wanted this to be finished.

"Sasuke end it now so we can go home."

He listened and stabbed him through the heart. I turned my head while the man died.

"You messed with my family and my village. I'm glad that you are going where you belong."

The leader went limp. We walked out of the base, placing paper bombs every step we took. I wanted to get this blood off of me and hold my babies. We met the others at the drop point. Tenten had cleaned them and fed them.

"We are going to go wash up."

Sasuke and I walked to the lake that wasn't far from the point. We stripped down and washed every inch of our bodies. I honestly didn't want Ryu and Tenshi to ever do this. Being a ninja had its days, but now was not one of them. We got dressed and ran back to them. Sasuke grabbed Tenshi and I grabbed Ryu. I held him close and Sasuke held Ten close. We huddled together as a family. I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes and Sasuke had a few that fell also.

We packed up our things and we headed home. We had to be careful since we were traveling with the babies. Sasuke and I traveled on the ground while everyone else traveled through the trees.

We arrived at the gate exhausted. Everyone was waiting on us; mom, dad, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, and our teachers. Ryu and Tenshi were out cold.

"Sasuke, Sakura come to the hospital so we can check on you both and the twins. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto will brief us on the mission."

We transported to the hospital. I just wanted to go home and lay in bed with Sasuke and the twins. We sat the twin on the table and Tsunade checked them out. Then she healed the gash on my arm and all of our minor injuries.

"Now go home you two. Get these babies some food and watch them closely. You both did an excellent job at wiping out the enemy."

I smiled slightly while Sasuke just nodded. We walked out of the hospital and to the house. I handed Sasuke Ryu and went to make them both a bottle. Sasuke was upstairs, lying in bed holding Ryu and Tenshi close to him. All three were asleep. I placed the bottles on the nightstand and laid down myself. I cuddled close to Sasuke's side and stroked both babies' cheeks. I was glad to have my family back.


	25. Birthdays

It has been a month since the retrieval mission for our children. Sasuke has been training his squad everyday for eight hours. Naruto is freaking out about his son and honestly we all are. I love Naruto and Hinata as siblings but another Naruto would be disastrous. Ryu and Tenshi can roll over now and they love to grab my hair at any opportunity. I want to get it cut but Sasuke loves it like this. Right now it is September and Shikamaru and Ino's birthdays are tomorrow and Wednesday. I am throwing them a surprise party at Club Slug tonight. My parents are keeping all the children for the night.

I heard the phone ring and I ran to get it.

"Hello."

"Hey Sakura, it's Tenten. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Totally. Sasuke should get home here in a little bit. I already took all three babies to my mom. I am about to start getting ready."

"Awesome. You haven't been out since you were pregnant. I am going to get you wasted!"

"Hopefully. After last month I really need a drink. What are you going to wear tonight?"

"Not sure yet, probably a cocktail dress. You?"

"Same here. I want to knock Sasuke's socks off. Well I better go or I won't be able to get ready."

"Alright I'll see you at 7."

"Rodger that. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked up stairs and went straight to my bathroom. I needed a shower and bad, the twins have been keeping me busy the past two days so I really couldn't wash my hair. I turned on my radio and turned the shower on scorching hot. I heard my new favorite song come on and I couldn't help but sing.

_The day we met,_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I'd found a home for my heart…_

…_beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand years_

I stopped singing on the male part but I heard someone. His voice was gentle and full of love.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty is all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

I heard the shower door open and Sasuke stepped in. We had both stopped singing and just looked at each other. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"I remember the day at the academy when we were placed on the same team. You looked at Ino with an awful face, like you won the prize."  
"I got to be on your team that's why."

"Well, that's really the day I noticed you. You had long bubblegum pink hair and you spent so much time trying to look perfect."

"I just wanted you to be interested in me."

"I know you heard the rumor that I liked girls with long hair. It really didn't matter to me. I remember our first big mission together."

"The bridge builder."

"You thought I had died. You were laying on me and you were crying like big baby. I know that I called you annoying or something mean but I was glad that someone cared about me."

"Of course I did Sasuke, I loved you."

"Then when we had to go through the Chunin exams and you watched over me and Naruto, hurt and defenseless. I woke up and saw how hurt you were and something broke inside me."

"What do you mean?"

"You always wanted to help me and you were willing to die protecting me. From that point on I didn't want to see you get hurt again. I hated seeing you hurt. I hated that you put your life on the line again with Gaara. I felt terrible that Naruto saved you and I didn't."

"What are you saying Sasuke?"

"I left the village to protect you. I wanted to get stronger so I could save you from anything. I didn't realize that you were tougher than I thought. I was so bent on being strong and tough that I didn't notice that was all you were and are."

I looked at him; I was confused on what he was saying. I gave him a look that was telling to go on.

"You still don't get it blossom. I was in love with you when I left. I just couldn't show it. You could never know until when I wanted you to know. Naruto knew the whole time. He figured it out and he is a complete dobe. I never realized that you would become this amazing, beautiful, strong, and caring woman that you are now. I am so glad that I have you and that I am going to marry you soon. I am also glad that we have our children. I love you."

I just pulled him into a kiss and couldn't help the tears that fell from my face. I never knew this is what was going on in his head. We deepened the kiss and I knew where it would lead if I didn't end it.

"Sasuke we have to get ready for the party. I promise you will have me all to yourself later."

"Okay blossom."

I washed my hair and quickly washed my body. I left Sasuke in the shower so I could get ready. I ran to my closet and pulled out a black lace thong and a matching bra. I wasn't sure what dress to wear, but it was going to be sexy. I went and brushed my teeth; blow dried my hair, and started curling it when Sasuke got out of the shower. I watched him through the mirror.

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. I just need to worry about one thing at a time. What are you wearing?"

"Not sure either. I wanted us to kind of match."

"Well let me finish my hair then I will find something."

He nodded his head and I went back to curling my hair. Even in curls, me hair stopped on the middle of my back. I sprayed it with hair spray and went back to my closet. I scanned over and dress and spotted the perfect one. I grabbed a dark red dress that had sleeves, the back was cut out, and it stopped mid-thigh. It was sequenced so it shined whenever I moved. I grabbed a pair of black platform heels and a black clutch purse.

"Does dark red work for you?"

"Perfect."

He went and grabbed a long sleeve dress shirt the same color and a pair of dark wash jeans. He had a black undershirt and black shoes. I went back and finished up my make up. I put on eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, blush, and shimmer. I sprayed my self with perfume. I ran to get dressed and I threw on my shoes. Sasuke looked at me strangely. I was worried if I looked bad or I had something out of place.

"What is it?"

"You look beautiful. You should wear red more often again."

I smiled at him and we left the house hand in hand. We had to go by Hinata's bakery that her sister was running because of Hinata's situation. I picked out a half vanilla half chocolate cake that had a picture of Ino, Shikamaru, and Shiko as a family. I though they would like the gesture. I also ordered 24 cupcakes so we could have a cupcake fight like we do every year.

I carried the cake and Sasuke carried the cupcakes. We arrived about 30 minutes early so we could set up. We rented the whole club for the night. We do it for every birthday, but this year has been an exception because of children. The bar was restocking, Sasuke and Naruto were putting up the last of the decorations and Hinata was relaxing her feet. She was huge, but that was normal.

At 7 the doors opened and rookie nine walked in. Ino and Shika were blindfolded so they couldn't tell where they were. I put the candles in the cake and lite them.

They pulled off the blindfolds.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!"

We all shouted at the top of our lungs and they both smiled. They saw the cake and blew out the candles. I gave the DJ the signal and he started the music. I was happy to have this time with my friends. I grabbed Ino I handed her a shot and everyone else.

"To Ino and Shikamaru. They are another year older and have each other to keep sane. Along with a beautiful baby girl. Happy Birthdays and hopefully many more to come."

We all raised our shots and took them with no trouble. We were on the dance floor in no time at all. We were dancing like a pack of animals. Sasuke and I had a shot contest, that he one by two shots. I dragged him out of the dance floor and we just danced. I had the DJ play the song from the bathroom and all the couples were slow dancing, basking in the joy of each other.

At midnight we had our cupcake fight and we called it a night. I hired a cleaning crew to clean the whole club. The bar had been drained and had to be restocked yet again. I waved bye to Ino drunkenly. Sasuke was more sober than I was. I took off my heels and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Sasuke. Let go home."

I pulled him and ran to the house. Stumbling the entire way to the house. I was ready to have my Sasuke all to myself. I was happy for everyone tonight. They all seemed to have fun.

Sasuke unlocked the front door and carried me upstairs. He threw me on the bed and threw my shoes in the corner.

"Sakura, I have been waiting for this all night. I love you."

"I love you too Sasuke."

He pulled my dress off of me and left me in my underwear. I couldn't help the blush that spread over my face.

"Sakura, would you be mad if I said I want to skip the foreplay."

"No, just hurry up."

He smirked at my eagerness. I rolled my eyes as he stripped himself and the remainder of my clothes. He got on top of me and slid into me as he kissed me. I was in utter bliss. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. I arched my back and he wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me closer and started to thrust faster. I was going to climax at any second.

"Sasuke... almost…there…"

"Uh…same here…Sakura…"

He kept going for a little while longer. I felt the knot in my stomach about to give. I ran my nails over Sasuke's back holding on for dear life. I climaxed as he did.

"SASUKE!"

"SAKURA!"

He fell to the side and pulled out of me. He pulled me closer and grabbed the sheets. I cuddled into his chest. The alcohol was wearing off slightly. I was in heaven right now and nothing could ruin it.

"Sakura Haruno I love you and I honestly can't wait for us to get married."

"Sasuke Uchiha you took the words out of my mouth. I love you too."

"Sleep blossom. You are going to need it."

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I watched her breath slowly. I activated my Sharingan and looked at her. I noticed a different chakra signature. I scanned her stomach and there was defiantly something there. I knew she would either be mad or excited. Probably both. I kissed her forehead and followed her into the world of dreams.


End file.
